I Love You, Lovino
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Tazio Vargas, the youngest of all his brothers loves his brother Lovino dearly. He would do anything for his big brother. Anything! He does the extreme for Lovino. Will he continue killing people he despises to protect his loved ones or will his past and future make him think otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

"Tazio…" I barely looked up at the person who called my name, I was busy. "TAZIO!" I remember, it was Lovino, my big brother. It was a new school year, we moved from Rome, Italy to this crap place in America. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tazio Vargas, and I'm fourteen. I have caramel colored skin, darkish brown hair, that was a little longer than shoulder length. Like all three of my brothers, Romeo, Feliciano, and Lovino, I had a curl, just like Lovino's just a bit higher up on my head than his. I was so busy playing my favorite game, Monster Hunter that I got from a friend who was in Rome temporarily. She was from Japan, and she made a lot of mangas and webcomics. She gave me a lot of her copies, and that is the only thing I really did read those and play this game. "Tazio if you don't get off your ass I will break that game!" Lovino snatched the game away from me. "Hey! I was about to kill the Tigerex!" I whined, standing up and reaching for the game. Lovino Vargas, my brother, he is sixteen. He's the oldest out of all of us, and I'm the youngest. People love My brother Feliciano more than Lovino, because he was sweet, but Lovino was just as sweet, he didn't show it in public. Even though people love Feli more, I will always love Lovi the most, no matter what. I do love Feli and Romeo, I really do, but Lovino knows something they don't. I'm sort of a Yandere (A thing my friend who visited rome taught me about) It's when you act sweet, but if someone hurts the person you love you go all types of crazy. Lovino sighed. "Get ready for school, everyone else is already ready!" he said, giving me my game back and leaving the room. I decided to abandon the quest, and finish later. I put down my psp and changed into some clothes. I put on a purple flannel shirt, and a vocaloid shirt under it. A black scarf loosely hung around my neck and I put on a gray fedora with a black strap around it. I grabbed my felyne plush and shoved it into my backpack, along with two mangas and doujinshi. I ran down the stairs, right into my brother Romeo. Romeo was kind of a mix of Lovino and Feliciano more than I was, He had a curl that looked like Feli's but it was crooked and stuff. His hair was the lightest color out of all of ours. He was wearing an outfit similar to mines, but he wore a vest and a plain black shirt. "Hey Tazi!" he smiled, patted my back as we walked out the door. Feliciano was already in the car with Lovino, he was sitting in the passenger side. Feliciano had the second lightest hair color, like I said, he had a curl just like Romeo's, but it is more curly and it isn't crooked and has angles and stuff. I sat in the seat behind Lovino, and Romeo was next to me. I took out my psp, and rebegan the quest again.

I was wearing Ceanataur armor. I was thinking about how boring this new school would be, jerks, assholes, bullies, whores. I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice the tigerex use Charge. I shook my head and dodged, taking out my gunlance and loading it. My felyne, Rain, has dragon element, so it ran up to it and hit it on the head, which pissed it off. I finished reloading my thunder bullets, and shot at it. It was so busy killing my fucking cat that it didn't notice my shooting. I quickly put away my weapon to change to a flash bomb, so I can stun it. But when I did, we were at the school already. I paused the game and turned off my psp, so I won't have to restart the quest again. I got out of the car and decided to look for my best friend, Dominik Beilschmidt. He is from Berlin, Germany where he lived with his two brothers. He told me he was going here with his brothers, so I decided we would stick together if we had the same classes.

Dominik Beilschmidt, he lived with his brothers Ludwig and Gilbert. He had really bright colored blonde hair, it almost looked white, but it wasn't. He had blue eyes, but sometimes I thought he wore eye color changing contacts, because they were always bright and show too much detail. His hair was shoulder length, and he always wore his hair in the same style, a bang covering his one eye and cheek, and he had a creepy scar that looked sort of like a flower. He always wore Red glasses.

I walked into the building. It was worse than I thought! I saw a ton of boys staring at girls, flirting assholes. I saw the one big guy who parts the halls when he walks. The damn bully. The one person I saw get pushed against the locker was none other than Dominik, who sighed. "Dominik!" I yelled, running over to him and jumping on him. He didn't fall like I planned, but he did hug me. "Hey Tazio…" he said, and he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "We have the same classes except Gym. Isn't that pretty good?" he said, smiling and pushing up his glasses as we looked for our lockers, which were on the same floor. "Yeah I guess so!" I said, opening the locker andputting my items in, but taking out my felyne plush and stuffing it in my hat. I really loved it, and I would never leave it at home. "Make sure it doesn't get stolen." He said, and I nodded. I never lost it in the first place. "Guess what?" Dominik stopped in front of out homeroom. I looked up at him. "What?" I said, opening the door and walking to two front seats. "I moving to the house on your street! You live on Fruit Avenue right?" I fucking hated the name of my street, it was stupid. "Yeah! This will be awesome!" I jumped out of my seat and stood on it. He pulled me back down into it. "Stop jumping up like an idiot, idiot…" he chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked over to the door to see Feliciano and Ludwig standing there, sweat dropping at our behavior. "Hi fratello!" I said, patting the seat next to me. He hopped over and sat next to me. "Hi!" he said, reaching his arms out toward me. I don't care if we were only separated for a few minutes, I hugged him. "So what classes do you have?" Feliciano asked, and I gave him my schedule. He gasped and smiled. "I HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!" He cheered, having most of the class look at him. Dominik laughed, and Ludwig face palmed. The bell rang and me, Feliciano, and Dominik went to our first class. Math.

I crawled out of the room. That was terrible for a first day. The teacher yelled at me for no reason, and half the class is mad at me. What did I even do? Feliciano helped me up and brushed me off. "Its okay Tazi lunch is only two classes away!" he smiled, and it made me smile.

Well, the last two classes were terrible. We were searching for the lunchroom because we had no idea where we were going. Before we could give up all hope, my Lovi senses were tingling. Some one was fucking with my brother. I ran down the hall, stairs, and into an empty classroom. A few seconds later a tired Dominik and Feli entered also. What I saw was Lovi trying to fight back a man with blonde wavy hair. "Come on Mon cher! You know you want me!" he said, garbbing Lovi's arm as he tried to slip away. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FRENCH BASTARD!" Lovi yelled, kicking him, which had no effect. I twitched. Something inside me cracked. I walked over to the man and pulled him down by his hair. Lovi sighed. He knew exactly what would happen. Only he knows. I reach into my sleeve and grabbed the smallest knife there.

I hide knives in my jacket because, if you didn't know, I used to be a murderer.

**Cliff Hangers! **


	2. Chapter 2

You would have never thought I was capable of something like that huh, murder. My brother was hurt a lot in his life. He was used, betrayed, and abused. I couldn't stand to watch it. I was a very good murderer too, I never left a trace, and the police never knew it was me, just a fourteen year old boy.

I held the knife to the man's neck. I wasn't going to kill him, I just didn't want to. I whispered softly into his ear, "If you ever mess with my brother again, you will meet all the other bastards that tried to hurt him in hell…" I put the knife away and walked out. Dominik and Feliciano didn't see what I did, they were too busy panting. Lovino smiled at me. He was happy that I saved him before things got out of hand. We found the lunchroom, but me and Dominik weren't hungry, so we decided to explore the school.

(Third Person Pov)

Tazio and Dominik were lovers, no one knew but Lovino. He could tell Romeo and Feliciano, but they wouldn't believe him, so it's a waste of his time. As they were walking through the school, they decided just to sit down and do nothing. The slid down against a wall and held hands. "I'm so fucking bored.." Tazio said, hitting his head off the wall. Dominik flicked Tazio's forehead. "Ah! What was that for?" he pouted, holding his head. Dominik started laughing. Dominik laughs a lot awkwardly enough. "You are the one who chose to do nothing!" Dominik said, standing up and helping the Italian up. Tazio brushed himself off and the walked toward the lunchroom. It was about time for Feliciano and Tazio to go to gym. "TAZIO HELP ME!" A yell rang down the halls. "Romeo?" Tazio said, turning around just to be tackled by his brother, and he fell backwards, making the door to the cafeteria fly open, and Tazio hit the ground. Hard. "The hell Dude…" Tazio said, rubbing his head before laughter filled the room. "IVAN! PLEASE GET IVAAN!" Romeo cried, jumping up and running toward Lovino. "KolKolKol…" was heard out in the hall, and everyone went silent. Tazio stood up. Brushed himself off, and walked into the hall. A few seconds later, he never came back in, and the bell rang. Everyone scattered everywhere. Feliciano headed toward gym.

Feliciano walked to the gym. "Tazio will pay, da?" Feliciano stopped right where he was. Was that Ivan? What was he talking about Tazio for. Feliciano listened abit longer. "Okay Brother, just don't get in trouble." Then the female left. _Oh My God! _Feli started panicking. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Ivan was the scariest person ever! And he was going to hurt his little brother! He was to the gym to see Tazio and some Japanese kid sitting on the bleachers. Feliciano scurried over. "Ve~ what are you guys doing?" He asked, sitting next to them. The Japanese boy pointing to the bleachers across the gym. The teacher was asleep? "Oh…" he said, turning to the boy that made friends with Tazio. "Oh hello, my name is Kiku Honda." He greeted, and turned back to watch the chaos. This school isn't that great.

"Kiku Honda… Kiku… Hey Kiku?" Tazio said as the Japanese boy turned to him and tilted his head. "Do you know Kikue Honda?" He asked, and the boy instantly perked up. "She's my sister!" he said, but he scratched his head and looked down. "She was supposed to be here today, but she was really sick…" he looked up as Feliciano patted his back. "I hope she gets better, ve~" he said, putting on his goofy grin.

School was over, finally. I tried to find out why Ivan was chasing Romeo, but Romeo didn't even know why. As we were walking home, I heard that same voice that I hate. "KolKolKol…" I looked behind us and a purple aura was glowing around that fucking Russian. "RUN!" I couldn't kill him here, too many witnesses. They didn't ask why, they just took off. We ran like hell, feeling his aura creeping up behind us.

Tazio was the first one to walk through the door. He fell onto the couch. "MY LEGS HUUURT!" He yelled, rolling around and eventually falling off the couch. "Burning bloody hell…" Lovino said, dragging Romeo behind him. "We all fucked up the first day…" Romeo muttered, standing up and brushing himself off. Then someone knocked at the door. I'll get it! Ve~" Feliciano said, and he opened the door.

(Tazio Pov)

I watched Feliciano open the door, and a man with a clipboard stood. _Oh hell no!_ I thought, jumping up and rushing toward the door. "W-Who is it Feli" I said, looking at the man. "Hello, I'm from child protective services." Mother FUCKER! I mentally screamed as we moved out of the way and let the man in. Romeo was raiding the fridge, I mean we had a ton of things but he didn't know what to eat. "LOVINOOO!" Feliciano yelled, and Lovi ran down the stairs. "STOP DROP AND ROLL WHERES THE FIRE CALL 911!" He yelled, almost tripping and falling down the stairs. Feliciano pointing to the man standing next to him. "Oh h-hello!" he stuttered, sitting down on the couch to keep from fainting.

"NO!" We all yelled in unison. "But you are too young to live in a house by your selves, we have to…" he said, standing up and opening the door. Our mother stood there, smiling like an insane person. I hate her, and Lovino is shocked I didn't kill her yet. She HATES us! She is just pissed that Nonno let his money to Lovi in his will, so we basically ran away. She was CRAZY! She always hits Lovino, because he got the money and she didn't! I couldn't watch it, that bitch could rot in hell. Every time she threatened to hit Lovi, I always took his punishment. I'm not going to let the devil hurt my beloved brother, no way in hell. She did treat Feli with respect, and she ignored Romeo. Feliciano didn't like her because she hurt us, and Feliciano doesn't roll like that. "Hello boys!" she smiled. The man left, and all hell broke lose. "You little shits don't think I would find you? How are you going to run away from me!" everyone began running up stairs into their rooms and locking the door, but I sat there, legs crossed, waiting for her to say something else. She began walking over to me. "You smart ass…" she said, smacking me across the face, scratching me slightly. I sighed. "Fuck off…" I muttered, and she grabbed me by the scarf. "Excuse me?" she said. "I SAID FUCK OFF F-U-C-K O-F-F UNDERSTAND?" I yelled, just to get scratched, hard. Blood splattered across the brown couch, but you couldn't tell if it was blood or just any old stain. "Don't curse at me you brat!" She scratched me again, and my hat fell off, making my felyne plush fall out of it. She stared at it as I reached out for it. She grabbed my hand and picked up my felyne. "You want your little stuff kitty huh?" she said. I growled at her, and she smacked me again. "ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" She yelled, and I weakly nodded. She grabbed my plush by its head, and pulled. I reached up to grab it but she pulled it away, and it's head ripped off. "Oops…" she said, dropping both parts into my hand. I wanted to kill her, but I have to wait, just for a while. I stood up and walked up stairs, and I heard her laughing, Don't doubt for a second that I won't kill her.

When I woke up, I heard screams. _Fuck!_ I jumped into a plan shirt and some shorts and I ran down the stairs. Lovino was holding his head, and the door slammed. "Lovi! What happened?" I yelled, running over to him. "The damn bitch hit me with a bottle!" he yelled, moving his hand the show the bloody piece of glass stuck in his head. I panicked. I failed. I promised myself Lovi will never ever be injured, and I failed. I couldn't wait any more, I'm gonna kill her. I grabbed the first aid kit that was in the kitchen cabinet and took out the large piece of glass out of head. He yelped in pain, but I just wrapped the bandage around his head. "Where are Romeo and Feliciano at?" I asked him, and he pointed to the door. "She took them to school already…" he muttered, rubbing that bandaid and sitting down. "We are staying here, I don't care what she says, jobless bitch is going to feel my wrath!" Lovino froze, as if I said something terrible. I turned around and saw that crazy woman standing there, with some ugly ass man and a little girl, her hair was the same color as Lovi's, she had a curl like Lovi's, shit she looked like a female Lovi. The only difference was age. She looked like she was about three to four years old. I looked at Lovino, and he looked back at me. "You two brats! Why aren't you at school!" she yelled, kicking me onto the couch next to Lovino. The man rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl by the arm, hard. _Bastard is just like her._ I thought as he dropped the girl next to me. "That's your step sister have since you decided to stay here, take care of her you dumb asses…" she stormed upstairs with the man. "We are going to go out for ice cream… just wait one second…" I said, I walked up stairs. I opened the door to my room, which no one dared to go in. There were X's all over people's photo's, I most likely killed them by now, and there was a total of 28 Pictures. I pinned up two more photo's and X'd them out. I opened my closet and stepped on the boxes to reach the room of it. I Removed the piece of wall and felt around for my special weapon. I felt the sharp edge of it cut my finger abit. I grabbed it and pulled it down, and went back outside my door. I raised the machete to level my eyes. Still as sharp as ever. I opened the door to my mother's room. (Guest room) Usually I would take them far away and burn and bury the corpses, but no one cares about them. I raised the blade way above my head before they knew I was even in the room.

I walked back downstairs. I took a shower and changed my clothes, and I held a garbage bag behind my back. "I just went to get the trash!" We walked outside to Lovino's car. I opened the trunk and put the bag in, and we went to the ice cream shop. The girl didn't talk to us, but I wasn't worried about it. Before we went, we stopped by a lake. "Why are we at a lake big bro?" she poked her head up in between the front seats. She actually said something, and called Me big brother! "Oh don't worry about it." I patted her head as I got out. I opened the car and took out the bag. You should know exactly what's inside of it. I threw the bag over the bridge and got back in. "So what's your name?" I asked, looking back at her. She sat back and sighed. "Romana…" I nearly choked. Romano was Lovi's middle name. Why are… Oh shit. "WE'RE FUCKING HERE!" Lovino yelled, opening his door and shutting it, making the car moving alittle. I jumped out of the car and I opened the door, picking up Romana and kicking her door shut. We sat down at a table inside as I went up to get the ice cream. Everyone ordered Vanilla. As I walked back I noticed Lovino covering his face.

(No one Pov)

Tazio walked up to his brother and sat down, giving everone their ice cream. "What's wrong Fratello?" he asked, laying his head on Romana's. Lovino pointed to the table behind them. Tazio almost choked.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tazio Pov)

It was a kid in my Homeroom. I think it was Antonio? I don't know but Lovino said he had known him since Kindergarten, and Lovi always blushed when he was around. I trust him, I really do, but if he hurts brother, He will meet My mother in hell. "LOVI!" I heard him yell. Lovino sunk down into his seat. Antonio got up and walked over to us. "Hola mi tomate~" he sung, sitting in the seat next to Lovi. "What Tomato bastard…" Lovi mumbled, eating his ice cream as fast as possible to get out of the place. "Ah who is this cutie!" Antonio said, walking over to Romana and ruffling her hair. "She looks just like you, Mi tomate!" he said, pinching the Her cheeks, making her scowl at him. She acted like Lovi at times too, it's scary. "it's my-" Lovi was cut off by the jumping Spanish man. "Is it your daughter! I bet this is the mother!" he pointed to me, and I quickly kicked my chair out. "I AM A MAN!" I yelled, and I got a stare from everyone in the ice cream shop. _Fuck_… I muttered. The is a church next door, who knows how many churchy people are in here… "That's my brother and sister, idiota!" Lovino yelled. "Ah, sorry Lovi…" Antonio said, and we left the ice cream shop as fast as we could. Antonio followed soon after. "Lovi wait!" Me and Romana were in the car, fastening our seat belts. I didn't hear anything, but I saw Antonio putting his hand on my brother's shoulder, but Lovino's face turned red. Antonio gave him puppy dog eyes and Lovino rolled his eyes and nodded. Did they just make a deal or something? I looked back at Romana, she shrugged. Lovi got in the car. He look as if he was going to faint. "What happened?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder as he started the car. "The bastard asked me out…" he sighed. Romana started clapping. "YAY!" She cheered. I giggled and cheered too. "What ever idiots!"

(No one Pov)

"we are hooome!" Romana yelled, making Romeo run down the stairs. "STRANGER DANGER!" He yelled, falling down the last four stairs. Romana sighed, and so did Lovino. "Potato bastard and his potato bastard family are coming over to watch you idiots, since I can't even trust you with a freaking hamster!" "Ve~ I didn't know that it ate that type of food!" Feliciano cried from the game room. Lovino rolled his eyes and opened the door. "OH MOTHER-" Lovino jumped and hid behind me. Dominik, Ludwig, and Gilbert were standing here, sweat dropping at his reaction. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well… Don't hurt my brothers and my fucking Romana or I will skin you!" he said, then he left. "OH MY GOD!" Gilbert yelled, bending down to Romana. Gilbert loved children. "she looks awesomely adorable!" he cheered, pinching and pulling her cheeks. "WAIT WHO THE HELL IS THE KID!" Romeo yelled, stopping at the gameroom door. "Our step sister…" Tazio said. "Oh…" Romeo walked into the game room. "I wonder what they are-" Ludwig started to speak, but he was quickly cut off. "AHHHH!" They both screamed. "They are playing horror games…" Dominik said, walking into the room, then screaming. "FRANCIS!" He yelled, and Tazio entered the room. Everything stopped. "P-Please Mon ami! Don't kill me I was just playing I'm sorry please don't kill me! It wasn't even my idea!" Francis bowed at Tazio's feet. "Who's idea was it?" as soon as that was said, the closet door had flew open, and out poured Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, and Matthew Williams. "LUDWIG! GILBERT!" Tazio yelled, running out of the room and picking up the confused Romana. They both ran in the room and sighed. Ivan glared daggers into Tazio, but no one noticed, "Why in the hell are you in their house!" Ludwig yelled, grabbing the frightened Frenchman by the collar. "U-Um… ARTHUR!" Francis yelled, and the brit the a smoke bomb the ground, and when it cleared, the were gone. "What the hell!" Romana yelled, and all eyes focused on her. "Well Lovino's actions sure rubbed off on some one…" Dominik sighed, and the front door slammed open. "KNIVES! I NEED KNIVES!" Lovino yelled, raiding the kitchen for anything. "Whats wrong fratello?" Feliciano said, and walking out of the room. "Bella….Beeellllaaaa is going to diiie!" he yelled, finding a knife and walking toward the door. Tazio grabbed his shoulders. "What did she do?" He asked, taking the knife for his brother who was boiling. "SHE CAME UP IN HERE AND TRIED TO RUIN OUR DATE!" Lovino yelled. And Tazio snapped. He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her to see what happened." He ran out the door. Lovino starting spazing out. "I can't fuckin believe her!" he yelled.

(Romana time)

The bastards don't even remember me. I'm not really their step sister, I am their real sister! I might but young but not stupid! When I was at least 10 months, our father died, and are crazy ass mother put me in an orphanage. Now, when I was three, a man adopted me. Now he was one of those bastards that treated me as if I was a maid. I didn't even know how to do half the things he told me to do! I know things over, or made the room dirtier! When I was four, my mother got together with my "Father", and she didn't remember me. I was so lucky. She only made my life worse. Then, she said she was going to move in with her sons. I was lucky I was going to be with my brothers again. I still don't know what happened to the two, but I don't care, at least I'm not with them! I looked up at Lovino, who sat down and started texting away on his phone. "What is he doing?" I asked Feliciano, who sighed. "I don't know, but he is really mad…" he said, putting his hand on my head. I wonder what Tazio is doing

Bella finally entered her home. She set her coat on the couch before turning around to turn the light on. A hand covered it. "Huh? Who are you?" She asked, backing away. "Why would you do that to him?" a voice murmured, walking closer the scared woman. "What are you talking about!" she screamed, bumping into a wall. "You know what you did!" The voice screamed, walking even closer to her, sticking an object into the surface behind Bella. She froze. "Y-You mean… Lovino?" she said, the fear raising in her voice. "Yeah, I mean Lovino! I can't kill you now, too suspicious. But if you try to run, I will find you, no matter what… call the police, and I will kill you and your precious big brother." The object was pulled out of the wall, and the owner of the voice disappeared. Bella slid onto the ground, and reached into her pocket for her phone. "Big brother… can you come to my house please…" she mumbled, then closing her phone.

"Guys I'm home!" Tazio yelled, looking around to see no one. "Guys?" he now got worried. "I guess they're aslee-" Romeo came running down the stairs. "Dude Dude COME LOOK!" The duo ran up the stairs, and into Lovino's room. The stood on the bed along with Feliciano, Lovino, and Romana, and the saw a limo coming down their street. "Who the fuck would go down a street call fruit avenue…" Lovino mumbled, jumping off his bed and walking down stairs to get a better look. Tazio followed. Outside, they saw that the limo stopped in front of their house. The door opened, and our came a famous singer/actor from japan, Satsuji Honda and behind her was her daughter. "Oh my god!" Tazio yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Hi Tazio!" Kikue said, running up to him and hugging him. Tazio was just lost for words. "How did you find out where I live?" he shook slightly, removing her from him. Romana walking up and looked at her. "You know a famous person?" Romana asked, Tazio nodded. "I guess." He sighed, sitting on the sidewalk. "Why are you here?" Tazio said, and Kikue chuckled. "I told you that I was going to visit you!" she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and spinning. Tazio fell backwards. "O-Okay fine… want me to show you around?" he asked, rubbing his head. "YEAH! But remember that bet we made?" Tazio froze. _Fuck_.

Tazio came out of the bathroom wearing a purple wig, white skinny jeans, a purple trench coat, and a black Soul Eater Shirt. The thing was he was wearing kitty ears and a kitty tail. "Why did I do this again?" Tazio asked, sighing as he walked out the door. "Reasons~" Kikue said, skipping down the street as they neared a certain street that a certain Belgian lives on. They continued on walking though. "You look nice though!" Kikue said, stopping one house before Bella's. "Wanna meet my friend?" Tazio said, pointing to Bella's house. They are friends, believe it or not, but when she hurt Lovino, Tazio would slice her up as quickly as possible. Kikue nodded, so Tazio knocked on her door. As soon as the door flew open a large fist came hurtling toward them.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that the poor boy is a murderer! He is too innocent!" Arthur yelled, walking toward his house. "Wait mon ami!" Francis called out to the brit, running after him. "How do you know this, Ivan?" Matthew said, sitting on the front step of Ivan's house. Ivan sighed. "Well, Matvey, remember my little sister, Natalia?" Ivan asked, sitting next to the little Canadian. He nodded. "Ah well, she once got mad at Lovino because he was my lab partner, and she thought that we were going out and she tried to kill him, now Tazio flipped out because he is over protective, and just like that, he killed her, how do I know? I watched him do it!" Ivan now stood up, clenching his fists. "Are you serious, Aru?!" Yao yelled. Ivan nodded. "I'm going to kill him…" Ivan muttered.

* * *

Tazio grabbed the fist easily and dug his nails into it. The man yelped. "Oh Lars, won't you ever learn some manners? I have a guest!" Tazio smiled, twisting his arm, watching him yelp out in pain. "Who is it, big brother?" Bella said, coming down the stairs. Tazio immediately let go of Lars and stepped inside, pulling Kikue in along with him. Kikue looked at her friend. His eyes weren't their natural sky blue color, they were sort of a dull red. She brushed it off as contacts, but she wasn't sure. "Hi Bella!" Tazio said cheerfully, hugging the Belgian tightly. She didn't notice the drug that Tazio injected into her. When Tazio stucked the syringe back into his sleeve, his eyes were bigger, and empty. Lars galred at him, but he ignored it. Kikue looked at his empty, soulless, red eyes. Something was wrong here. Bella looked tired, so she sat down. "Whats wrong?" Lars asked, sitting next to his sister. "I don't know, I just feel alittle weak." She said leaning onto her brother. "We should leave you to rest then…" Kikue said, grabbing Tazio by his shoulder and leaving the house. Kikue looked at Tazio again. He looked expressionless. The jumpy happy Italian she knew was just so lifeless. "Tazio?" Kikue asked. No response. "Tazio!" she called again. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes Kiki?" he asked, stopping at his front door. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking as the door opened. Lovino was on the phone, he look sort of worried, but not as much. "Whats wrong big brother?" Tazio asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Bella is feeling sick, reasons unknown, and Lars wants me to come over and help…" Lovino muttered, putting the phone down and sighing. "I don't worry I'll go watch her!" Tazio said. "Kiki can come along too!" He grabbed his friend and pushed her out the door, following close behind. "Your brother is weird…" Satsuji muttered, scratching her head.

"Bella I came to take care of you!" Tazio said, looking over at her. She was laying on the couch. "Kikue you sit with her, I'll make her tea!" Tazio said, skipping into the kitchen. _Strange…_ Kikue thought. Tazio went into the kitchen and dug into his pocket. He pulled out the felyne doll that he had now stitched back together. He pulled the arm off and poured it into the cup of tea.

Poison.

Tazio never killed anyone with poison before, but he wanted to watch her slowly die, since he was feeling up to it today. He walked back into the room and gave her the tea. "Here Bella!" he smiled, kneeling down to her and smiling. She drank the tea. Lars came back in with some medicine. Bella started choking. "Bella are you okay?" Tazio said, putting on his best worry voice. He could be an actor. She stopped coughing. "Bella?" Kikue said, standing up and shaking her. Lars dropped the medicine and called 911. Tazio ran into the kitchen. He quickly switched all the tea packets with ones he filled with poison. _They'll think the tea was poisoned, and just go on with that~ _He thought, running back out of the kitchen. "Oh god!" Tazio yelled. Kikue looked up at him. His eyes were blue again. "Tazio did you take out your contacts?" Kikue said. "My what?" he said, tilting his head. "Never mind…" she shook her head. "You guys can leave…" Lars said, pushing them out the house.

Ivan looked across the street at the police cars and ambulances gathering around the house across the street. "I wonder what happened. He saw Tazio and a Japanese girl walking away from it. "He killed Bella!" Alfred, Matthew, and Yao looked at him. Tazio looked back and tried to look as if he were crying. It worked. "I think he just found out dude…" Alfred said, but Ivan shook his head. He ran across the street toward the Italian, and took out his pipe.

* * *

(Tazio Pov)

I don't know why Ivan was randomly attacking me, but I reacted quickly. I took my machete out of my trench coat and put it up to block his shit of a pipe. "Tazio what-" "Just get out of here!" I yelled at Kikue, who was taking back at this random attack, but she ran. I looked back at this shit for brains Ivan and smiled. "You want to end up just like your sister huh?" I whispered, and he frowned. The police never noticed out fight, though. I back away abit, and Ivan stood in place. Ivan charged at me, Aiming his pipe at my head. I grabbed it before impact, and swung Ivan around with it. He hit a tree. Before I could go and finish him off, the police looked over at the loud noise and rustle of leaves. "Stop!" one of them yelled. I never was caught before, and I never will be. I climbed up the tree, and jumped onto the roof of a house. Yep, parkour fuckers. I kept jumping roof from roof until I couldn't hear anything. I pulled off the wig and shirt, and jumped off of the house on the corner. "I'm so screwed…" I said, running my hand through my hair.

* * *

(Ivan pov)

That bastard got away. I sat on my knees, coughing for a while, watching Yao, Matvey, and Alfred run across the street. "DUDE! THAT WAS FUCKING INSANE!" Alfred yelled, kneeling down to help me up. "I guess you were right, aru." Yao said, looking at the direction the he ran, He is going to get caught, we have witnesses.

(Tazio pov)

I ran into the house. "FUCK!" I have to tell Kikue now. "KIKI!" I yelled, walking upstairs. I heard the bathroom sink water running. I walking toward the bathroom to see Kikue splashing water on her face. I grabbed her arm. "AH!" She yelled. I pulled her into my room to help explain abit more. "Since you saw what I did, I have to tell you but first!" I took Bella's picture and pinned it onto the wall, putting a big red X on it. Kikue wasn't really that worried. "I already know, you're a murderer!" she yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Wait, how?" I said, freezing in place. She is smart, so I wouldn't be shocked. "You eyes, you made me think, 'He's so insane….' So it wasn't that hard to figure out this." I was even more shocked. "Now I have to tell you a secret!" she said, closing the door. She took a piece of paper and a marker and wrote it. I stood up. "WHAT?" I yelled.

* * *

(Lovino pov)

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS! THE BRIDGE IS RIGHT THERE!" I yelled, standing up from his spot at the couch as Satsuji laughed. Feliciano looked engulfed in this stupid show. "Why are you watching Dora the explorer?" Romeo asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. I sighed. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ROMEO!" I yelled, plopping back onto the couch just to have my phone ring. I took out my phone and answered. It was Antonio. "Ciao bastardo?" I said. He didn't sound worried, but he did sound a bit shocked. "Didn't you hear?" he said, and I looked shocked. "The fuck are you talking about? I said, and he sighed. The hell was this bastard talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella got poisoned by some tea! She's in the hospital!" Antonio said, and Lovino froze. They were friends, despite all the times she had pissed him off. "Tazio…" he muttered, ending the call and dropping his phone onto the couch. "Whats wrong Fratello?" Feliciano and Romeo said, leaning toward him. "N-Nothing…" he said, getting up to yell at Dora again. He almost forgot. His brother has a problem. When people mess with Lovino, he kills them. He forgot that he killed their mother. He felt sick to his stomach. _I hope Bella is okay…_ he thought.

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that you are a demon?" Tazio said, rubbing his temples. "Yup!" Kikue said, sitting down on Tazio's bed, which triggered a Dominik falling out of the closet. "AH!" Kikue said, falling off the bed. "Dominik why were you in my closet?" Tazio asked, putting his hand on his hip and pouting, "I have no idea!" He laughed, literally rolling on the floor. Kikue stood up and brushed herself off. "Since it's secret sharing time, I want to tell you guys something!" Dominik stated, standing up and jumping up and down. "What?" Kikue and Tazio said in Unison. "Remember that kid that made Gilbert feel bad about himself, Roderich?" They nodded. Dominik sat down, his happy look now gone. He reached into his coat and he pulled out a rather large gun. "You shot him!?" Kikue said, as if she were shocked. Dominik was a happy careless, and sometimes rude person, he looked uncapable of murder. "I thought he moved back to Austria!" Tazio whinned. "Well I guess we are all sinners in here.." Kikue said, crossing her arms and sighing. Suddenly, the door opened slowly.. "Why is everyone evesdropping?!" Kikue yelled, noticing that it was a little girl. "Romana…" Tazio said, bending down and reaching out for her. She jerked back. "How could you kill people?" she said, and Tazio stood up. Instead of his eyes being red, they were sort of grey. "Didn't you ever think about their family? Or friends? You jerk!" she screamed. She was very smart for a five year old. And just like that, she took off, down the stairs outside. "Guys come on help me catch her!" Tazio followed her, he was really fast so it took Kikue and Dominik a minute to catch up. When Tazio ran out the door, his little sister was already crossing the road., there was a school bus coming down the street. Tazio dashed toward her. "TAZIO!" Dominik and Kikue yelled in unison. The Italian heard them, indeed he did, but the bus was too close, so he scooped up the little girl and braced for impact.

_Crash_!

Dominik and Kikue ran across the street. The two were under the bus. All could see was two legs sticking out from the bottom of the bus. Dominik ran back inside. He was panicking, he looked like he was going to pass out. Kikue stood there, not frowning, just staring. Knowing that she was a demon, you would have thought she had seen a lot of bloodshed. _Wrong_. Her mother tried to let her live a normal life, since she was the devil's daughter, she didn't want her daughter to see the terrifying things she did. Kikue looked broken, confused. She had never made contact with people, so she never really got close to anyone. She is at least 100, and she only starting meeting people ten years ago. She never heard or seen anyone die, this was new. She was frozen. Her was skin paler than normal. Hair is plain white, not very golden white. Meanwhile, Dominik was running in the house. Lovino still yelling at the television. "GUYS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND CALL 911!" He grabbed the nearest person (Satsuji) and yanked her outside. There was a man dialing numbers into his phone, the bus driver, and Kikue still frozen there. Now Satsuji panicked. Her heart stopped when she saw her daughter looking at the two legs poking out from under the bus, blood oozing from them. She was almost trampled by Lovino, who ran to his brother and sister. "Tazio! Romana!" He yelled, as if he was going to get a response. Shockingly enough, he did. It was Romana. "stop fucking yelling…" she said, she sounded if she had been crying for the last hour, you could barely understand her. "Are you two okay?" he said, trying to stop the tears burning his eyes. "I don't know…" she said, and it sounded if she tried to move, but nothing happened. "MOVE THE DAMN BUS, IDIOTA!" Lovino yelled at the man who was panicking. "I can't! that would crush his legs!" he pointed to Tazio. "Do something!" Lovino cried, standing up and grabbing him by the collar. "Its all your fucking fault!" he pushed the man down. Satsuji reacted quickly. She turned Kikue the other way so she didn't have to see this. Satsuji then, picked up the large bus and set it a few feet away. "What the fuck!" Lovino yelled, staring at this demon shockingly. She rolled her eyes, and they landed straight on the two bodies that lied before her. Romana, looked pretty okay. Her hands and legs only had deep gashes, but not too deep. Tazio on the other hand, was just hard to explain. (I DO NOT want to describe the scene of him) All she could say was he was dead. No chance of survival. Two ambulances were already speeding down the street. Dominik covered his eyes, not wanting to look at his lovers body. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He didn't want to. He knew Tazio would be sad too. Feliciano covered Romeo's eyes as they were lifted into the ambulances. Lovino looked like he was about to throw up. He looked as pale as Kikue! All that could be said is that everyone was confused or scared.

* * *

At the hospital, Lovino was sitting in the waiting room, looking pale, but he just closed his eyes and crossed her arms over his chest. He didn't talk, he just sat there. Meanwhile Feliciano was crying his eyes out, Romeo patted his back to get him to stop wailing like an animal, but it didn't work. Romeo looked down the hall, and he saw Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, and Dominik walking down the hall. Dominik looked plain happy. He was confused, but he smiled. "The fuck are you doing here?" Lovino muttered, glancing at the Spaniard who sat in the seat next to him. He was holding back his tears. "Lo siento mi tomate! I hope your hermanos are okay!" he said, latching himself onto the Italian. Lovino sighed. A doctor walked their way. "Hello are you Lovino Vargas?" She said, looking at a piece of paper then back at him. "Yeah, why?" he said, looking and and straightening himself in his chair. "Well Romana and Tazio are alive… but…" she trailed off. Everyone sighed in relief. "Wait, but, but what?" Romeo said, and the nurse looked away. "Romana only broke her legs, but Tazio… his had fractured the upper right part of his head, so his right eyes doesn't function properly and he has some brain damage, so um, he isn't capable of speaking anymore." After that said, Dominik fainted. "That is terrible!" Francis said, fanning the shocked german. "You can go see Romana if you'd like." The group nodded, and she led them to her room. She sat up in her bed, watching some television, not really noticing the guest she has. "Romana!" Lovino yelled, storming over to her bed. Her head snapped in his direction. Her arms had bandage wraps on her arms. "Hi fratello!" she said. He didn't reply with words, he just hugged her. "Awww~" Gilbert said, getting a glare from the little girl over Lovino's shoulder. He started to shake. "She is just like Lovino…" he muttered. Antonio smiled and sat on the other side of her bed, and Lovino let go of her. She gasped. "Did you guys get married with out me?" she yelled, making her brother blush intensly, but everyone else laugh. "I DIDN'T MARRY THAT BASTARD!" Lovino yelled. Romana began to pout. "You know you want to!" she said, and Lovino's face turned redder. "WHAT KIND OF FIVE YEAR OLD ARE YOU?" He yelled, and Romana laid back down. Gilbert stepped forward. "Hold on Hold on! I always wanted to ask this." Antonio tilted his head, and Ludwig just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bruder please-" he said, but Gilbert put his hand up. "If you can't walk, how do you go to the bathroom?" he asked, and Lovino face palmed. Romana sat up. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" she said, if she were shocked. Lovino immediately stood up. "Then how… ohh…." Gilbert backed away from the bed alittle. "Well the nurse should change your sheets now…" Lovino pat his sister's head. She paused. "Wait one fucking minute!" she yelled. "Seriously Lovino, what have you been teaching the poor girl?" Francis said. Lovino shrugged. "Where is Tazio?" she asked, and half the room shrugged. She started to move around, if she was trying to get up. "Why in the hell can't I get up?" and everyones eyes widened. "You didn't know?" Romeo said, and she nodded. "You broke you legs! No one told you?" Romeo yelled, and she shook her head. "I will fucking crawl if I have to!" Dominik's eyes scanned the room. "THERE!" He pointed behind Antonio. Romana looked in the direction. "A wheel chair…" she frowned. "I am NOT getting in a wheel chair!" but Lovino lifted her up anyways. "Cazzo no!" she screamed, wriggling in his grasp. "BASTARD!" She yelled as she was put into the chair. A nurse popped her head inside the room. "Um, sorry to interrupt… but you have to leave…" she said quietly. "Lili you WORK here?!" Gilbert said, and she nodded. "Can you guys please leave?" she said, and Dominik nodded, grabbing his brother and walking out the door.

After everyone left, she snuck out of her room. She looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. "Good…" She looked through each room for her brother, but she didn't see him. She decided to use to elevator to check the second floor. When she entered, she saw the nurse that told everyone to leave earlier. "Excuse me?" Romana said, and Lili looked down. "Oh hello, did you need something?" she smiled, and looked down. "Do you know where Tazio is?" and Lili put a finger to her chin. " I can take you to him if you want…" she said. "Thanks…" Romana mumbled as the door opened. Lili pushed Romana to a door at the end of the hall. "He's in here?" she said. "I pretty sure…" Lili said, and she scurried off. Romana opened to door. "Tazio?" she whispered. His brown hair was darker than normal, before it was stained with blood. A banage wrapped around one of his and and the upper right part of his head. He was sitting up reading a manga. His eyes traveled to Romana, but he just looked back to the manga. She moved over to the side of his bed and laid her head there. "Why won't you speak to me?" she whinned, and Tazio sighed. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. _I can't talk…_ and he handed to her. She scanned the piece of paper. "Oh…" she looked down. Tazio looked back at her and he closed the manga. "I'm sorry…" she said, and Tazio's eye widened. He patted her head and smiled. He mouthed the words no problem. "Can you do me a favor?" she said, Tazio nodded. "Don't hurt anyone no more!" she said. Tazio froze for a minute. He nodded. "Pinkie promise?" she stuck out her pinkie. Tazio sighed in annoyance, but he wrapped his pinkie around hers.

* * *

Lovino shut the door to his car as Feliciano and Romeo ran inside to play some more horror games and scream their heads off. Before he could go inside, a cloth covered his mouth as he was pulled away. He screamed, but it was muffled, so no one could hear. He tried to pull his attacker's arm hand away, but before he could raise his hand, everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

Romana woke up. She looked around the plain white room. "Fuck…" she ran her hand through her hair, sighing. She looked at the chair next to the bed. Tazio was asleep there. She sighed happily. "I was about to have a heart attack." She said. She looked in Tazio's hand. "A cat?" she gently pried it from his hand and hid it under the covers. Then his phone rang. Tazio shot up and rubbed his eyes. He mouthed the words _Mother Fucker_ as he handed the phone to his sister. "Oh yeah!" She pressed answer and held the phone up to her head. "Ciao bastard, why do you want my fratello?" she said, and a loud panicked voice yelled into the phone. "ROMAAA! LOVINO NEVER CAME IN AFTER WE VISITED YOU! HE IS MISSING!" It was Feliciano. Tazio's tilted his head "Fratello calm down!" she yelled him. They sighed. "Tazio and I will go get him, in the meanwhile, don't fucking breaking anything idiota!" she ended the call. Tazio stood up. "Help me into my wheel chair, bastard…" she smiled, and Tazio rolled his eye. "Don't roll your…eye at me!" she yelled as Tazio put her in her chair. "Okay now lets get the fuck out of this place, I don't like the smell of hospital." She chuckled. She knew Tazio was laughing, even though he didn't smile or talk. They casually walked out of the room. No one dared to bother them. Tazio got so violent during his surgery that he stabbed one of the doctors in the eyes with one of the tools. He kicked so violently that the needle that was going to be injected into him to make him calm down flew into the other doctor. Right in his forehead. It took a while to get him to calm down, but he did. He didn't even change into a hospital gown, he wore the same jeans and jacket he wore when he got hit. Tazio knew exactly where his brother was, he killed off everyone that disliked him or harmed him, he doesn't know about Bella yet. He could only think of one person that wants to harm himself. Ivan.

His sister sat there quietly. The gripped the felyne doll that was in her hands behind her back. They arrived in front of their house. Romana reached over and opened the door. "Tazio can you stay here?" Romana said. Tazio shook his head as quickly as she said it. She glared. "You promised to hurt anyone, so you can just burn in hell if you think I am going to let you break it!" Tazio kept a bored expression, but he looked away. He looked around the house and listened. No one was home. It makes sense, no one really cares for Lovino but Tazio and Romana. Tazio didn't cared about everyone else that much. He loved Dominik, he loved his brothers, and he loves Kikue. He loves them all dearly, but Lovino is his main priority.

Tazio nodded as the little girl left. He knew his sister was smarter than everyone thinks. She knew she was bound to kill someone. Tazio didn't really want her to have a life like his, but she didn't care.

(Romana Pov)

I don't know who I'm gonna go to, but I had a gut feeling. My body knew where it was going, but I didn't. My body lead me all the way to a house. It was a plain, ugly gray house. It should be painted read. I knocked. A tall woman with short hair and large… whatever you fucking call em. "Oh hello, who are you?" she said nicely. I grabbed the felyne doll and ripped it's head off. "Well I was just wondering…" I trailed off, I reached into the dolls head for the syringe that I knew was in there. "hm?" she said, and I grabbed her wrist and stabbed it with the syringe. She barely had anytime to scream when I injected her with it. I moved backward as she fell to the ground, hitting it hard. I don't care if she was dead or alive. I entered the house and yelled my Fratello's name. "Who goes theeere~" sung a voice from the basement. I just kept searching the house, not responding. I heard footsteps coming from the basement. I didn't panic, I just grabbed another syringe. I saw the glow of his two purple eyes from the basement door.

(Tazio pov)

I sat down on the couch. I sat there in silence. I which I could just scream my head off for no apparent reason. I just hated that my words where stuck in my throat and I couldn't talk again. I had to use some fucking paper or my phone. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the three voices looming outside. One was unforgettable. Gilbert. I forget the other two. I walked to the door, and I'm lucky I did because they knocked. I opened the door, and there, the bad touch trio stood at my doorway. I sighed. "Tazio, mi amigo, when did you get home?" Antonio asked. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch. "He can't talk you dip!" Gilbert whispered loudly. I typed some words into my speaking app on my phone and played it so they can hear. The robotic voice said, _"Why the hell are you guys here?"_ and they looked toward me. "Romeo told us to watch the house…" Antonio said, and I walked up the stairs into his room. I didn't care, so I decided that I'd take down the pictures of my victims. I was not going to break a promise to my sister! She could kill me in my sleep for all I know. I ripped down the photos and put in my closet. I didn't want to get rid of them.

(Romana pov)

I looked at this big, tall, big nosed guy with a scarf. God I doubt that I could ever get the needle past his fucking coat. There was no were to inject it! I look around for a weapon but all I see is a vase full of sunflowers and a wall. He will break my arms! Shit I can't walk already! I start rolling myself backwards, but only to trip over that other lady's body. I fell out of my wheel chair and rolled into the grass. "I'm screwed…" I mumbled as I propped myself onto my elbows. "You kill my sister, da?" he said, smiling as he reached inside his coat for something. I spat at him. "Yeah, the fuck you gonna do about?" I might be five but I have one hell of a vocabulary. He pulled out a pipe. _Who carried around a pipe for gods sake?_ I thought as he got closer. He raised the pipe over his head. Before he could smash my skull in, I heard a gunshot. I looked up to see the guy drop the pipe, fall onto his knees, and drop dead right next to me. I scrambled backwards. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I bumped onto two people. I looked up to see Dominik and that Kikue chick. Kikue grabbed my wheelchair and set it up straight, then Dominik put me into it. "Bastards…" I mumbled as I was going to go back home, but I noticed something. As I was going inside to get Lovino, I looked over my shoulder at the two. The fuckers were making out. "Gross…" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and went inside. I heard Lovino cussing out everything he saw, he even cussed out the window. I yelled down the stairs. "YOU OKAY LOVINO?" I waited for a reply. I heard something fall, a yelp, and some one storm up the stairs. "What the fuck happened?" I said, backing up my wheel chair so he could get up the stairs. He looked tired. "Stuff…" he mumbled as he rolled me out the door. "Hey where did the bodies go? And where is weird and weirder?" I said, looking left to right. There wasn't even a blood trail! Lovino looked down at me, puzzled. "Dominik and that one golden haired chick who was with Tazio were out here kissing and junk! And they killed Ivan!" I yelled, and Lovino let go of my wheel chair. "They were what?" he said, regaining his breath and pushing me toward the house. I sighed. "They were KISSING!" I yelled louder. He sounded if his whole world just shattered. "Tazio is gonna be pissed…" he muttered.

(Antonio pov)

I don't know how it happened, but Francis and Gilbert started arguing about who is scarier, Romana or Lovino. Didn't really care to join in so I decided to explore the house. I walked up the stairs. The first thing that happens is I trip over a huge stack of teddy bears. I looked over to see Tazio throwing a bunch of them out of his closet. He has at least five under each arm. He kicks his door closed and nods at me, then runs into the room across from his and put them in there neatly. I wasn't going to ask what was going on because he won't answer me. I stood up and walked into the room. There were teddy bears, stuffed cats, stuffed sheep, stuffed… dragons against every wall. He looked back at me and panicked. What was he doing? I left the room so he could finish what ever he was doing and went to find Lovino's room.

(Tazio pov)

I was panicking. I had to fucking set up Romana's room. I can tell you now that my little sister won't be sleeping in an empty room. I saw Antonio walked in, and I panicked, but finished putting all the stuffed animals against the walls and selves.

I heard the door slam open. I looked down the stairs to see Lovino taking Romana out of her wheelchair and he carried her on his back. She looked like a sloth. I walked down stairs and smiled. Lovino looked alittle pissed. I typed something in on my phone. "What's wrong, Lovi?" my phone said. Lovino sighed. "Nothing" he said and he walked upstairs to his room. Whats wrong with him?

(No one pov)

Lovino walked up stairs and into his room. He was pretty sure he had a dress from when Feliciano was little. "Hey do you like dresses?" he asked his sister as he opened the door to his room. "I guess- what the fuck is this?" she stated, pointing to the sleeping Spaniard on his bed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TOMATO BASTARD DOING IN MY ROOM!" Lovino exclaimed, storming over to his bed and beating Antonio with his pillow. Antonio groaned as he sat up. His hair was abit ruffled. He rubbed his head and looked up at Lovino. Romana was put down onto the bed as Lovino looked through his closet. "Fucking hell where is it?" Lovino yelled as he finally pulled out a green dress. Romana laid across Antonio's lap as she stared at the dress. "Why the hell did Feli wear that even though he's a… is there something I don't know here?" Romana said, pouting. Antonio picked up the toddler and walked over to Lovino. "You know you could buy her new clothes…" a voice rsng from the doorway. "No one asked you you perverted french bastard!" Lovino yelled. Francis walked in anyways and ruffled Romana's hair. "I could always make her clothes too sense she is so cute!" And Romana's face literally froze. She looked up at Francis and it looked like some one threw a can of red paint on her face. "Hey what's wrong with her?" Francis said, poking Romana's nose. It looked like she over heated now. "Hey she looks just like Lovino when I'm around! Her face is redder that a tomato!" Antonio exclaimed. Romana zapped back to reality. "Huh?" she said, looking around then up at the dress, then at Francis. "What the hell did you do, pervert?" Lovino said as Francis took Romana from Antonio. "I did nothing…" Francis pouted, hugging the little italian. Lovino opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, Gilbert screamed loudly. Everyone ran down stairs to see Gilbert staring at his phone. "whats wrong Mi amigo?" Antonio said, and Gilbert turned around terrified. He handed his phone to his Spanish friend. "Read the text Ludwig sent to me…" he said. Everyone in the room except Tazio looked at the text, he was upstairs. "Dominik and Kikue were… WHAT!" They exclaimed. Everyone knew Tazio and Dominik were dating, it wasn't hard to point that out, but the text they saw was going to piss Tazio off. What are they going to tell Tazio?


	7. Chapter 7

Before they could say anything else, a knock came at the door. "OPEN UP DAMN IT!" A voice yelled as Gilbert went to open the door. When he unlocked it, the door flew open. There stood a very pissed off Mary Kirkland. She had dirty blonde hair like Arthur, and it was fairly long too, but she cut it shoulder length. What a tomboy. She stormed in and smacked the back of Francis's head. "YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TO TAKE YOUR DAMN SISTER TO SCHOOL TOMMORROW!" She smacked him again. Lovino covered his mouth to stop laughing. Tazio threw something down the stairs. It was a note. Antonio picked it up and read it out loud. "Stop fucking yelling or I will blow your brains out…" he said. "Can you be fucking quiet?" Romana said to Mary, but she only glared at the little girl in the French man's arms. Then Gilbert got a call. "Who is it?" Antonio asked. Gilbert looked down at his phone. He froze up again. "Fuck… I gotta go…" and with that said Gilbert was gone. "I wonder what the fuck is wrong with him…" Mary said. Francis put Romana onto the couch as he was basically dragged away by Mary. "I'm gonna go call Feliciano and Romeo…" Lovino mumbled, walking up the stairs to his room. Antonio disappeared in the whole mess, so Romana just sat on the couch, alone.

* * *

The next day, Tazio went back to school. He combed his hair in a way that it covered the banaged that wrapped round the top right part of his head. He also put on a hat just in case. He was put in new classes though, ones that didn't really require him to talk. When he walked into the building, he didn't see Dominik who waited for him near the door, but he did see a lot of stares. _The fuck are they looking at?_ Tazio thought as he walked to the second floor to his locker. When he went to his locker, there was a lock on it. _I didn't put a lock on my locker_… he thought as he walked to the office. When he stopped at the steps, some large guy was standing there blocking the entrance. Tazio tried to get the man to move the best he could but the man pushed him down. "Oh look it's the fag!" he laughed and Tazio tilted his head. How did he know? Did he see him and Dominik together? Tazio shook his head. The man now picked him up by the collar. "Out of my way!" he said, throwing Tazio against one of the lockers. He didn't know about Tazio's head injury, so it was worse than anyone thought. The impact of the locker made his head bleed again. He rubbed his head and stood up. Forget the office, he just went to breakfast. While he was walking, Romeo walked up to him. "Hey Taz what's up?" he said. Tazio wrote on a note what just happened. Romeo looked over at the note and gasped. "That is terrible! That bastard should pay! Is your head okay?" He asked, Looking under Tazio's hat. He gasps again. Tazio looked away. "Go to the nurse!" Romeo shouted/whispered. Tazio took out another note and wrote '_After breakfast_' Romeo nodded. When they entered the cafeteria a bunch of boys and girls were surrounding a table, more like a person. Sitting at the table was Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Dominik, Kikue, Lovino, Mary, and some new girl. The new girl had Grecian type hairstyle, but the tips of her hair were pink. She wore a tiara, and a black and white dress that puffed up abit at the bottom. She had really long eyes lashes, also. She was crossing her legs with one gloved hand on her knee. Two seats were open next to Lovino and Ludwig, weirdly enough Dominik didn't save a seat for Tazio, which made him confused abit. Romeo pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the seats that Lovino saved for them. Tazio plopped down by Lovino of course, and Romeo was next to Ludwig. Everyone now stared at Tazio. He scowled as everyone quickly went back to their tables but two girls whispered something into the new girl's ears. Sadly, Tazio heard, and actually most of the table, since the new girl repeated it so loudly. "Gabi you didn't need to-" Dominik started, but Gabi whipped to looked at her brother. "DOMINIK! You don't go around doing rude stuff like that! You don't go around saying 'Oh Whatever the hell his name is is gay!' Now you really pissed me off!" she said, slamming her hands on the table. Tazio sat there shocked. Dominik really said that about him? While he was in the hospital? Everyone at the table looked at the mute boy her stood up. All the eyes in the room followed him as he walked over to Dominik, moved the hair out of his eyes and slapped him. Hard. Gabi reached across the table and slapped him too. They echoed through the lunchroom. Tazio wrote a note to Feliciano asking him to take him to the nurse. He stood up, and he walked side by side with his brother to the nurse's office.

(Gabi Pov)

I stared my brother down as he rolled his eyes at that poor boy. I might be his twin but I am nothing like him! "How the hell could you say something like that?" I yelled as he directed his attention toward me. "Because he is such an idiot…" he said, turning to the white haired girl. I threw my breakfast at him. He stood up. He was fuming with anger. "Oops, my hand slipped…" I said chuckling as everyone at the table began to stand. "Stop being an idiot!" He yelled, and I put my hand over my heart. "Oh that really hurt Dominoes!" He hates when I call him that. Ludwig tried to get him to call down. "Bruder stop-" he said, but Dominik pushed him away. "I'm getting tired of the ugly dresses, makeup, and hair! You know goddamn well you are a boy! Daniel!" He yelled, and I widened my eyes at him. "Dude the hell!" Gilbert yelled, hitting Dominik on the back of the head. I got up and left, giving Dominik the finger as well.

* * *

(No one Pov)

While Romeo and Tazio walked to the nurse's office, Daniel ran past them, but they didn't know it was him because, well, he didn't have a wig on. He had his book bag in hand, and he ran to the boys bathroom. In there, he took a wet paper towel and wiped the makeup off his face. He went into the stall and slipped off the dress, stuffed it in his back and put on some black pants, a red shirt, and a Pikachu jacket. He tried to comb his hair so it laid straight down but not sticking to his face, but the spikes didn't want to cooperate. When he left the bathroom, no one recognized him, but Tazio, who is smarter than normal people. Romeo continued on and took him to the nurse, but Tazio as concerned about the boy.

All day, Feliciano stuck to Tazio's side, since everyone basically loved him. Tazio never did to go to the office about the lock on his locker. When they left the school, waiting beside Lovino's car was Romana. "Why are you here Romana?" Feliciano asked, bending down to the little girl who obviously had been sitting here for more than five minutes. "I was waiting for you guys! I hate being home alone damn it! And Tazio promised to take me somewhere!" she yelled as Tazio picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He waved and walked away. "Wait where the hell are you guys going?" Lovino yelled, but they both just waved again, which pissed Lovino off alittle. Lovino stuffed her wheel chair into the back and drove off.

As they walked, They were getting more stares. The nurse said to keep hair away from the bandages, so he did what he was told. Romana had settling on hanging on her brother's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dominik kept walking until they reached the closest amusement park they had in their town. But he wasn't going to walk all those ten miles. He was going to take a bus. When he got on the bus, there were five people he knew! The new kid, (He doesn't know his name) Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, and Mignon, Francis's little sister. Daniel was playing a game on his phone, Ludwig was doing homework and Gilbert… well he was listening to music and singing really terribly. Francis and Mignon were looking at some magazine. Tazio sat were Romana wanted him to, in the back. But for some reason, she steered him in the seats across from Francis. Tazio mouthed the words, _What the hell?_ But she just stared at Francis. Gilbert looked up, then started waving frantically. "Fuck, we can see you!" Romana said, looking at the albino who elbowed Francis. Daniel and Francis looked up. Daniel had his hair grown out, so the spikes of his hair reached his shoulder blades. He was wearing a big scarf, even though it was scorching. "Why the fuck are you guys here?" Romana said, and the bus stopped. Tazio stood up. So did the others. Daniel kept taping away, and Ludwig finished his homework and already put it away. "I was dragged with these idiots…" He said, pointing to his brother who didn't even notice. "WE ARE GOING TO RIDE THE FASTEST RIDES AT THE PARK!" Gilbert screamed as they got off the bus. "Whatever…" Romana said.

* * *

After they paid for their tickets and went inside. Romana started looking around. Gilbert and the others were already gone. "THERE!" She pointing at a booth that had a stuffed sheep hanging up. 'Seriously?' Tazio mouthed as Romana nodded. Tazio rolled his eyes and headed toward the booth. Tazio stared at the sign. He had to pop the balloons. He's good at darts at the least so this should be easy. "GET ME THE SHEEP YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, pulling her brothers hair. He flicked her forehead as he put five dollars onto the table. He grabbed the darts. "Come on bastard…" Romana whispered as he threw the dots at all the blue balloons. He really likes the color blue and purple. The man who runs the booth stared in shock as Tazio popped every balloon. Romana grabbed the sheeps as Tazio walked away. 'Waste of money…' Tazio mouthed as he stopped in front of a red tent. _Oh a freak show, joy._ He thought as he walked inside. Everyone was running out of the tent as Tazio worked his way through the crowd. "The hell is going on?" Romana said as she stared at the open cage. "Something escaped… well I would escape this hell hole of a fucking place too…" she said lowly as the looked around. The place was only full of freaks now, no one left. Tazio walked over to a open piece of the tent where it looked ripped. "Maybe it went there?" She said, Opening the ripped fabric. She looked out of it and saw a little girl a boy, looked the same age as her, but one had white hair and ruby red eyes as the other one had platinum colored hair and purple eyes. The only big thing about them was the girl had dog ears and a dog tail while the boy had cat ears and a cat tail. They were sitting there, curled up and holding two balls of fluff. The two looked up to Tazio, who walked up to them and stared down at them. The looked scared as hell. Tazio and Romana could finally make out the balls of fluff. It was a small platinum puppy, and a white cat. Then Tazio's eyes widened. He remembers seeing these kids at the park, playing with Dominik! With the same animals! Tazio wrote on a note to Romana that said he knew these kids. She read it and threw it. The kids were still staring at them, not talking. "Hey, how did you get here?" Romana asked them and the girl answered. "We were…" she started, but then the police started to arrive. "Shit! Tazio!" Romana screamed as her brother scooped up the kids and ran. He ran as fast as he could and left the park. He finally got far away enough, so he sat on the side walk, put the two children down and dialed Lovino's number. He handed the phone to Romana. "HEY BASTARD COME GET US!" She yelled into the phone as she ended the call and texted their location and handed the phone back to Tazio. "We'll talk when we get home okay?" Romana said to the kids as they nodded. Their clothes were dirty and ragged. The had small cuts and bruises here and there. Five minutes later, Lovino's car screeched to a hault in front of them. Tazio face palmed. One day his brother will kill some one. Tazio opened the back door and put the two children into the seats and also Romana. He hopped into the front and stared at Lovino. "Who the fuck are the kid-" Lovino began, but Romana but her hand up. "Just drive!" she yelled, and Lovino sped off.

Back at the house, Feliciano slept on the couch. He was watching Spongebob. "Who falls asleep while watching Spongebob? Its too good of a show to miss!" Romana screeched. The two kids walked inside and looked around. Romana sat down on the floor and looked at them. "So who are you and how did you get to that hell hole?" She asked. The kids also sat down. "I'm Suzune Okami and this little guy is Ivano Braginski!" Tazio looked at Ivano as SUzune pointed at him. He must have been related to Ivan. "I can't believe you can be so excited… so how did you get to a freak show thing?" Romana asked again and Suzune sighed. "Our babysitter, Dominik, sold us in a black market auction, I thought he was a good guy but he is a complete demon! Then they mutated us or some crap and… yeah… They let us keep our pets though!" Suzune said, and Tazio got more pissed than ever. Dominik is just turning into the devil! Who would do something like this? Tazio was defiantly going to handle Dominik. Ivano still kept quiet. Tazio ran upstairs to his room to grab some of his clothes from when he was a kid to give to Ivano, and he grabbed one of Romana's dresses that Francis made for her. As he jumped down the stairs, Suzune was boasting about how she beat up a boy for hurting Ivano's dog. Tazio sighed as he handed the children their clothes. Ivano just shrugged and changed. Romana did pout alittle when her special dress was worn by someone else that wasn't hers, but it was okay. But then Romeo ran in. "GUYS! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?" Feliciano sat up and rubbed his eyes and Lovino poked his head out from the game room. "What?" everyone said but Tazio mouthed. What happened that was so important?

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be a complete Romana chapter, like a side chapter! The next chapter after that will take forever so it is just to entertain. **


	8. Side Chapter

**Side chapter. What Romana does when her brothers go to school. Now that she has Ivano and Suzune, it will be twice as easy for her daily tasks, maybe extra for their pets.**

I waved my brother off as Lovino drove away dangerously. That bastard is going to kill them all one day. I rolled my wheelchair back inside as I saw Ivano and Suzune standing there. They did everything I told them to! They got clothes on, they got the wagon, and my money. Tazio usually gives me the money he gets from Lovino and his weekend job. I saved it up, so I have about One hundred sixty-five to one hundred seventy dollars… Anyways, I put their cat and dog into the wagon. "Wait… the ears… I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled, they stared at me as I rolled to the closet and pulled out my fox tail and ears. They will think they are fake! I put them on as Ivano helped me into the wagon. "OFF TO THE PET STORE!" I yelled as Ivano pulled the wagon outside and Suzune closed the door.

I really lived close to a mall, so this will be easy! Their pets can pass off as stuffed animals. Ivano looked at the big building. My friend that I met two days ago stood at the door waving. "Hi Romana!" Her name was Elizaveta. She was like, I don't know eighteen or something, but she was nice to me. "Hi!" I said sweetly as Ivano inched closer to her. Ivano sure doesn't talk a lot… Elizaveta bent down to look at Suzune and Ivano. "Are these your friends?" she said, smiling as she shook Suzune's hand. "Yep! This is Ivano Braginski and that's-" "I'm Suzune Okami!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. Ivano smiled alittle, but not really that anyone could notice. "Hi…" he said weakly as Liz ruffled his hair. "So what are you here for now?" Liz asked me, and I pointed to the cat and dog that sat next to me. I didn't know their names… "Their names are Yoshitsune," Ivano pointed to the cat. "And Rin." He pointed to the dog. "Oh pet store?" I nodded. Okay come on!" she smiled as she stood up straight and led us into the store. We had to use the elevator to get to it. "Here it is!" Liz said. It smelled like dog food and fish. Ivano pulled the wagon in and began looked at doggy toys. "Yoshitsune acts like a dog, so we get him dog toys…" He mumbled as he gottwo ropes and two bones. Suzune already ran off to get food. "Five, four, three…" Ivano started to count. The hell? "One…" he finished, and Suzune ran back with a big bag of dog food, a big bag f cat food and two food bowls and two water dishes. "How the hell can you carry that stuff?!" I yelled, watching her put the stuff on the counter. "Talentss!" she said. "Whatever…" I said, rolling my eyes and Liz laughed. "Okay just pay for it!" Liz said, clasping her hands together as I got out about thirty five dollars. I paid for the items as Suzune now put the items into the wagon. Yoshitsune started… barking? "WHY THE HELL IS THIS CAT BARKING!" I yelled as Rin just stared. Ivano chuckled. "I said he acts more like a dog than Rin does, Rin is quiet." Ivano said, pulling me out of the store. "Now what are you getting?" Liz asked, and Romana shook her head. "We're leaving now, thank you Ms. Elizabeta!" Romana said and Suzune pulled the car out of the shopping building. "Now where to?" Ivano said, sitting on a bench. "I don't know, how about you guys tell me more about yourselves?" Romana said. And Suzune sat next to Ivano. "Well! I used to live with my mother and my other four brothers and my two sisters. God they bothered me so much! When my mother died, everyone else went to an orphanage, I, went to Gilbert's house! I knew him since he came to my house and talked to Kiku a lot. And then, well, you know…" Suzune elbowed Ivano, and he mumbled. "I used to live with my two big sisters and my brother. My second oldest sister, Natalia was killed and Dominik started babysitting me. I never got to go back to them sooner because Tazio told me they were killed… I really miss them…" he said, and Romana felt a lot of guilt. He killed his last sister and Dominik killed his brother. Romana now came up with an idea. "Let's go to the park…" Romana said. Suzune's face brightened up. "ALRIGHT!" She pushed Ivano into the wagon and started dashing toward the park. "SHE IS CRAZY!" I screamed as we were pulled down the hill. She almost killed us when we crashed to a hault. "you IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" I yelled. Yoshitsune was trembling and Rin was whimpering. I stopped screaming my head off when she pointed to the girl across the street. "Mei… It's Mei… hide me hide me HIDE ME!" She yelled, jumping and hiding behind the dog food. Her weight literally made us start going down the hill. "You dumb ass!" I yelled as the car kept rolling down the hill. "We're gonna die!" Ivano screamed before we stopped. Suzune turned around to look at a boy holding onto the wagon. He had black hair, but the tips were dyed white, he had blue eyes, and wore a red scarf, red gloves, and red glasses. His shirt shoes and pants were black. The boy looked at least ten years old "Are you guys okay?" He asked, pulling the wagon to the bottom of the hill. Ivano just kept staring at him. The boy knelt to looked at Ivano. Were these bastards having a staring contest. Then the boy smiled, and patted Ivano's head. I scowled as Ivano started to turn red. " What's your guys names?" The boy asked and I knew Suzune jumped up on the pet food. "My name is Suzune Okami! This kid right here is Romana… something…" She put her foot on my head. "Get off me you bastard! My name is Romana Vargas!" I pushed her foot off my head, and she pouted. Then she put her foot on Ivano's head. "This is Ivano Braginski!" She said, and Rin growled. "Okay okay, sorry…" Suzune said to the dog, and he rested beside Ivano. "Oh okay, my name is Kazuhiko Gekido, why are you guys rolling down a hill?"He asked as he began walking. Me and Ivano pointed to Suzune. Suzune scowled. "It isn't my fault!" Suzune screamed. Then my phone began to ring. Romeo brought me a phone because he is overprotective… bastard. I answered my phone and of course it's Romeo. "Roma! Get home right now! I have something to tell you guys!" then he hung up. I put my phone away. "Guys we have to get home… like, right now!" I said, and Suzune got up. "Bye Kazuhiko!" Suzune said. And Kazuhiko patted Ivano's hair. Bye Ivano, Bye Romana, and Bye Suzi!" He said, before running off to a man with long black hair and a black trench coat. Suzune began running back to my home. What the fuck that was so important that he had to fucking scream?


	9. Chapter 8

"LUDWIG, GILBERT, AND THAT OTHER KID ARE AT THE HOSPITAL!" Romeo yelled. Tazio looked like he was about to get his shot gun. Romeo looked down at Suzune and Ivano. "Hey who the hell are they?" he said, pointing to the both of them. "NEVERMIND IT!" Romana yelled. "JUST GO TO THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL YOU FUCKING DIP!" She screamed, and he backed out of the house. "I will wait in the car…" he mumbled. Tazio walked up stairs. "Hey whats going on?" Suzune said, watching Tazio walk up the stairs. "Actually, I don't know." Feliciano, Lovino, and Romeo left soon after Tazio went upstairs. He came storming down the steps and shoved Romana, Ivano, and Suzune into the nearest closet, the hall closet. "Hey what the hell are you doing bastard?" Romana complained as he closed the door and locked it. Only Ivano saw how much sadness was in his eyes when he closed the door. Tazio opened the door. He knew Dominik would be here to take Ivano and Suzune away. He sat behind the door for five minutes, and Dominik's feet echoed through the quiet room. "Tazio! I know you're here!" He yelled, shutting the door. Tazio rose and was going to hit him with his machete. But his arm was stabbed with a syringe. Dominik honestly knew he was hiding behind the door, how stupid do you think he is? The demon turned around and smiled devilishly. Meanwhile, Romana was going to knock the door down, but she heard another man's voice, and decided against it. "I have an idea!" Suzune yelled, she pointed to the ceiling. It was loose. " I can climb up there, and pull you guys up too!" she whispered. They all nodded. She scooped up her cat Yoshitsune and Dog Rin and climbed up the coats and pushed away the piece of drywall. Yoshitsune was wagging her tail and Rin looked confused. She put the animals into their hiding spot first, then she reached her hand down for Ivano. Ivano grabbed Romana's arm and Suzune pulled them up. She was weirdly strong. Romana honestly thought she could lift an elephant. She put the drywall back in place as they sat in silence, but they could hear the stomping of feet. Tazio got weaker by the moment, he could barely swing the machete anymore. Dominik grabbed Tazio's shoulder and pointed his pistol right near his heart. Tazio wrapped his hands around the german's neck. Strangling him. Dominik pulled the trigger. Romana covered her ears. What happened? A body dropped. Tazio went limp. "Oh Ivano! Suzi! I know you're here!" Dominik said, like he was going to soothe them. The last thing Tazio could do is reach his arm out for Dominik. He thought the words _I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you,_ but he never expected for himself to yell outloud, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted before his vision blurred. Romana pushed them, telling them to start crawling. Shockingly, instead of Suzune leading, Yoshitsune did. Before the Suzune could catch up, while Dominik opened the closet door they were hiding in, She nearly fell out of the ceiling, luckily, Romana grabbed her legs, because she was basically crawling with her arms. She was right behind Dominik. She kesesed like Gilbert. Which sort of pissed Romana off and pushed him in the closet, Locking the door as Romana pulled her back up. Yoshitsune was waiting.

Sooner or later they reached the wall, and decided to jump out now. Romana kicked down the ceiling and jumped down, she grabbed the wagon that was behind the couch and put it right uner the hole. Yoshitsune fell down first, then Rin, then Romana, then Ivano. She kicked the door down and began running for her life. Romana had to hold on because this child was not stopping. They were luckly Romana didn't see her Brother's corpse. Suzune bumped into someone, and everything flew in different directions. She looked up to see Antonio, who looked like he was running to the house they left. "Oh it's you… bastard…" Romana said, sitting up on the grass. Ivano silently picked up Rin and Yoshitsune and put them in the wagon. "Romana, why aren't you at home?" Antonio said, and he looked around. "And where is Tazio?" he asked, looking confused. Ivano simply just said, "Call the Police…" and Antonio took out his phone.

Lovino was at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear about the potato bastard's condition. Romeo started going off about what happened. "So I was talking to Daniel, at his house, and Dominik bursted in, and started wrecking his shit. He just randomly beat the bloody shit out of his brother, and hit him with the back of his gun, Then when Ludwig and Gilbert came to see what happened, I slipped out the window but I heard two gunshots, and I ran home." Francis, who was there to see about the condition of his friend, stared at Romeo. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked, and Romeo darkened abit. "Well, he told me about why he wasn't with his brother's in the first place, and why Dominik hates him. He said he was only born to be another Dominik, because Dominik wasn't at home anymore, his parents even thought of changing his name to Dominik! Dominik thought they were trying to replace him, so he hated his brother ever since. But he wasn't with his brothers when they moved to America from Germany is because-" Romeo looked up at the nurse, well, Lili. She was smiling. Ludwig and Gilbert are fine, it didn't hit any important organs, Daniel, he only has a few bruises, so don't worry." Feliciano then shot up. "Can we see them?" he said with pleading eyes. Lili nodded. Lovino sighed and stood up. _At least they are okay…_ he thought while he entered their hospital room. Daniel was sitting there, reading a book and sitting on a chair. Gilbert was ranting about how much of a little shit Dominik is, ad Ludwig was watching tv, trying to drown out the sound of his noisy brother. "Ve~ LUDDY~" Feliciano shouted as he literally jumped on Ludwig. Lovino heard his phone ring so he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Antonio. When he answered, Romana started screaming into the phone. "BIG BROTHER! TAZIO GOT SHOT AND WE'RE COMING TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! BYE!" She hung up as soon as she finished, Daniel looked up from his book since he heard the yelling. "Mon ami, was that your little sister?" Francis asked, looking at the pale Lovino. "What the hell happened?" Daniel said plainly. Lovino started stuttering. "Tazio…" is all he could say before he ran out the room. Romeo followed after. "FRATELLO!" He yelled, following his older brother as he ran outside. He watched as the ambulance sped toward the hospital. "Dude, what happened?" Romeo said, but Lovino just ran to the ambulance, which Romana, Ivano, Suzune, and Antonio got out of. "Seriously, what happened?" Romeo said to himself as he followed his brother. "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN?" Lovino yelled to Romana, who was as pissed as him. "All I know is that he put us into a closet, heard a gunshot, we pushed Dominik into the closet and escaped." Romana said. She washanging off of Antonio's neck like a monkey. Romeo was still confused. Now they had went to the waiting room again to wait for the condition of Tazio. Daniel and Feliciano were already there. Daniel reading his book and Feliciano standing there, his eyes opened and worried. "Ve~ what happened Lovi?" He asked, looking at the now panicking Lovino. He fidgeted in his chair. He didn't bother to answer his brother. He started freaking out. One of the doctors had to sedate Lovino, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. All he remember seeing is the doctor saying something, Daniel standing up, and leaving with the doctor. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, it wasn't a pleasant sight. He saw Gilbert sitting in the chair next to him, he was drowning in tears. "Shit, who died?" Lovino said groggily, and Ludwig punched him in the leg. Then he wrote him a note, saying everything that happened while he was blacked out. "Ow… bastard…" Lovinio whispered as he read the note.

_Lovino, why the hell did you say that? Tazio got shot in the heart and needed heart surgery_, _the only one they could use was Daniel, because he volunteered! Now Gilbert over here is fucking choking himself to death with tears because Daniel is dead!_

Lovino now regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Ludwig was trying to comfort his brother, and Antonio took Suzune, Romana, Ivano, Feliciano, and Romeo home, and Francis went with them. When Lovino stood up, a shrill screamed pierced their ears. They covered them. "Is that…" Lovino started walking toward the noise, and he looked through the door window to see Tazio screaming, and kicking as doctors tried to hold him down. "I'LL KILL HIM! I PROMISE I WILL KILL HIM!" Lovino looked shocked at his brother talking, but it was kind of sad. Once Tazio calmed down, he put his hands to his face. "If that bastard didn't shoot me, Daniel would still be alive, he wasted his life on my dumbass, Dominik Beilschmidt will die, he will die…" And he kept repeating 'He will die', until the doctors injected something into him, and he finally calmed down. Lovino backed away from the door as the doctors walked out. "Oh Lovino!" It was Vash. _He works here too?!_ Lovino thought as he sighed. "Good you're here you will be able to take Tazio home in two weeks, there are still things we need to see about him, so you can go home." Vash walked down the hallway. Lovino sighed.

But, in Tazio's room, it was honestly hell. He reached over and started choking the doctor that stood beside him. When they tried to sedate him, he still wouldn't calm down. "How could you let him do that! I should fucking kill you! Bastards!" He started kicking people now.

It took ten minutes to calm Tazio down. He injured at least three of the doctors who were in the room. Tazio wasn't totally calm, he was clawing at the bed sheets talking about killing Dominik again. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Tazio said as the doctors put him in restraints.

Sooner or later the doctors emptied the room. And the door to the room flew open. Tazio didn't bother to look at the door. "How out of control did you get?" The voice said as Tazio shut his eyes. "Shut up…" Tazio said under the mask. "They are just trying to help you!" The voice screamed as the person got closer. Tazio kept his eyes closed. "Go away… Demon…" Tazio muttered, opening his eyes to look at the red devil that stood before his bed. "You aren't him, go away damn it!" Tazio screamed, trying to reached up and choke the person, but the restraints held him down. "Well, that wasn't a warm welcome, see ya later!" The demon left the room.

Back at Tazio's home, Lovino was desperately trying to find Romana and Suzune. Those little shit needed to take a bath, and they ran off and hid! But what he didn't know, Ivano was outside, hiding the two under his chair. Ivano just sat there, same bored expression. He sighed and shut his eyes. But when he opened them, Kazuhiko was standing right in front of his face. Ivano's chair fell down, and Suzune got up to help Ivano. "I'm glad Lovino isn't looking out here…" she muttered, but just at that time, the door flew open. "FOUND YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Lovino yelled as he grabbed Suzune by the jacket and Romana by her tanktop. "Damn it…" they both muttered as they were taken inside. Kazuhiko started laughing. "You live with weird people…" He said, poking Yoshitsune, who sat in Ivano's arms asleep. Then, Kazuhiko looked up at Ivano's cat ears, which people thought were fake. Kazuhiko grabbed his ear. "Hey!" Ivano yelled as Kazuhiko began pulling on it. "Ha! So they are real!" He yelled, then he began petting Ivano, as if he were a real cat. Ivano blushed lightly. "Stop touching me…" Ivano said shyly, and Kazuhiko started to laugh again. When Ivano got Kazuhiko to stop petting him, they just sat on the steps. Kazuhiko brightened up. "LETS TELL SECRETS!" Kazuhiko yelled, and Ivano rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you first." Ivano said, and Kazuhiko put his finger to his chin. "I killed someone before!" Kazuhiko cheered, as if it were a good thing. Ivano's eyes widened. "W-What was his name?" Ivano asked, looking as pale as Gilbert. "I am pretty sure his name was Dominik Beilschmidt… Yeah! It was three years ago!" Kazuhiko stood up. "Well, I gotta go, Bye!" Kazuhiko said, and instead of running to the man with long black hair, he ran to a woman with short white hair, but she didn't look old. She was wearing a sun hat, so you could really see her. Ivano sat on the porch, confused. And plus, he never got to tell his secret. How is Dominik dead, if he shot Tazio two days ago? Ivano stood up and walked inside, he decided to do some research. Was Dominik really dead, or was Kazuhiko being an idiot. Ivano really had no idea.


	10. Chapter 9

When Ivano sat at the computer, he was still confused. He decided that he would look up any records of Dominik. If he ever went missing, death records, anything that would make Kazuhiko's statement true. When he typed Dominik's name into the computer, there was only one result. It was a news report from a site he never heard of. He knew no one else heard of it because it was in german. Dominik taught him the language, so he read what it said. He read it silently.

_Dominik Beilschmidt found dead after missing for five days in Berlin, brothers Ludwig, Daniel, and Gilbert have now gone missing also…_

Ivano stared at the screen. He might have been seven but he is old enough to understand that when Dominik went missing, they think he's still alive? And they think that crazy bastard is him? Ivano was sure that it wasn't. This happened five years ago! When Ivano looked down the chair, he noticed that Rin looked scared. Ivano just shrugged it off since Rin was always scared. Ivano kept thinking. How does a five year old kill a nine year old, and why? Then he scrolled down and he saw a picture. The caption said,

_This is the murderer who supposedly killed Dominik Beilschmidt._

The man looked familiar. He wore a leather jacker with a red shirt, black pants and red shoes and he had chin length black hair with white tips. He wore a red scarf and had red glasses. Is that? It couldn't be, could it? Ivano thought. Was that Kazuhiko?

Today was the day that Romana had to go to the hospital. Everyone went, since she was cursing about she hated to be alone. When the group walked into the building, Ivano noticed, sitting in the waiting room, sitting next to their mother with a stuff teddy bear was Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko sat with his mother, his father, and two other girls. One looked twelve and the other looked fifteen. Ivano guessed those were his sisters. Kazuhiko's mother looked so bright, it was strange. She still wore the sun hate, and her pale skin glowed. Her golden white hair looked longer than before. She had a rhododendron in her hand. Kazuhiko's mother was leaning against was leaning against Kazuhiko's father. He still looked scary, long black hair, and the same black trench coat. His dark red eyes scared the life out of Suzune. His sisters, on the other hand, had red hair. They could pass off as twins. But one had their hair out and the other had their hair in a ponytail. They had greenish yellow eyes. Kazuhiko saw Ivano hop into a chair, and he brightened up abit. He stood up, took the flower from his mother's hand and ran over. Suzune, on the other hand, looked at Kazuhiko's mother as she stood up and walked off. Suzune decided to follow her. "I'll be back in a second Lovi, I have to pee!" Suzune said, and Lovino rolled his eyes. "Don't fucking fall in…" he muttered as the girl ran off. Meanwhile, Kazuhiko handed Ivano the flower. His face turned redder than when Romana is around Francis. "Thanks…" he whispered as he looked away. He was sorta scared of him now. "Welcome!" Kazuhiko went to sit back down.

Meanwhile, Suzune followed the golden woman as she walked closer and closer to the room Tazio was in. She stopped at the door and opened it. Suzune got close enough to open the door abit to see what was happening. "So which one is it?" Tazio said, sitting up to look at her. "I believe it is Satsuji who is control your friend, I am dearly sorry…" She said and Tazio sighed. "I knew that wasn't him for so long… who killed him five years ago?" Tazio asked, sitting up and looking at the woman. "I-I don't know..." Suzune could tell that she was lying. "I have to go…" She said, and she turned around. "Thank you for the information Akuma…" Tazio said, and she stiffened at the name, but she ignored it. Suzune ran down the hall back to the waiting room. When she did, Romana and Lovino were gone, and Feliciano was talking to Vash. "You can take him home early, he has literally already broken one doctor's arm, stabbed two in the eyes, and gave a nurse a concusion…" He said, putting his hand on his head. Lili came to the waiting room with Tazio. He looked as happy as ever. "Hi guys!" He said as he waved over at Akuma. Tazio was good at hiding his feeling.

The next day, everything seemed normal, but Tazio was sent to a new school, since he couldn't stand to be at the one he's at now. While Lovino drove him to his new school, he had to ask. "Tazio, how did you get your voice back?" Lovino asked, and Tazio covered his mouth. Was he trying to stop from laughing? Tazio shook his head and look at his brother. "I don't know…" he said. Lovino seemed a bit concerned. When Lovino parked the car, he was in front of a large brick building. Tazio rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Arrivederci fratello!" Tazio said happily before his brother pulled off. "Ugly ass school…" Tazio muttered as he walked into the building. He was early, but it was okay. He decided just to sit in the library until school started.

While he was walking through the corridors, he swore he saw blonde and black hair turn around the corner. He knew better not to follow, so he took a left, and luckily, the library was at the end of the hall. He jogged his way to the door and opened it. Empty, just as he wanted it to be. He sat at one of the tables, and opened his bag. It was some box Romeo gave him, he didn't know was it was yet. When he opened it, it was just a bunch of gears and junk, but then they started to turn and move. His music box… he forgot. He laid his head in his arms and listened to the tune. He listened to it for a long time, until the bell rang, then he shot up.

When he walked into class, there were two familiar faces. Lars and Bella. Bella waved, and Lars scowled. "This, class, is Tazio Vargas, the new student." The teacher said, Tazio rolled his eyes and sat next to a boy who looked sorta like Francis, but he had purple eyes and a weird curl. He swore he saw him somewhere. Tazio put his bag down, with the music box sticking out a little. Behind him sat a boy that looked like the boy next to him, just with blue eyes and a cowlick. Matthew and Alfred. They both new how weird he was, but Matthew wasn't going to bother him. Alfred, however, saw the music box, and thought something dangerous was in there, like a gun. He took the bag, and took out the music box. The teacher was too busy looking at the board. He put the music box in his bag and hid it behind his seat.

Later, after the class had ended, Matthew stood at the door, waiting fr his brother, but Tazio stopped him. "Sir, give me my box…" Tazio said to Alfred, and he looked astonished. He wasn't even looking how… Before Alfred knew it, Tazio walked out the room, with his box in hand. Alfred will find out what was in the box.

A few classes later, it was lunch. Tazio came in with the box, not his bag. He sat at a table, in the back, on the end. He didn't even grab his lunch! He just poked at the box. Lars got up from the table. He couldn't stand the kid. He knew he had poisoned his sister, there was no other logical reason! He walked over to the zoned out Tazio and grabbed the box. Mary Kirkland, who was watching two tables over, was about to get up, until Lars threw the box on the ground. Tazio just stared at the broken pieces that remained of his music box. Lars didn't know what he just had done. Tazio's father made him that box.

His dad was so special. More special than Lovino and Romana combined! He was closer to him than he was to anyone. Sometimes, he would even go to work with his father. That was all before that witch of a mother took him away, and killed him. God you don't know how much hate was flowing through him. Then, Lovino comforted him. Lovino might have been not as close, but he was just had devastated. Tazio was so depressed, he never left Lovino's side. Then he clung onto Lovino. He was still full of hate, so he did evrything for Lovino. Anything. When people hurt his brother, it made him feel enraged. It made him think that those people were just like his mother, hurting an innocent person. That's why he began hurting and killing people.

Now that he listened to the music box again, he didn't have any anger in him to punch, or kill Lars. He knew that everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to punch him, but he didn't. "So what? You aren't going to hit me? Bastard?" Lars said, Tazio look down at the table. "N-No…" he said, his voice was slightly shaky. Lars thought he was joking. That soulless bastard couldn't be crying, could he? "Stop faking dumbass and stand up!" Lars yelled, and Mary finally stood up. So did Matthew. Alfred tried to get his brother to sit down, but he began to hear the heart breaking sobs that came from the small Italian. He knew he was crazy, but this just broke his heart, was that even really Tazio who was had the purple hair? Was it a wig, or was it someone else's real hair? He did see Dominik with that whited haired chick a lot, and he didn't see her with Tazio at all. Maybe it was Dominik. Mary wanted to break Lars' neck. Mary doesn't know Tazio, the last time she was at his house, she never saw him. "You git! Why did you do that to the new boy! He hasn't even said anything to you!" Mary said loudly, patting Tazio's back as Matthew picked up the pieces of the box. When Matthew finished, Tazio finally looked up, and Lars couldn't believe it. Tazio's eyes were red and puffy. Snot was coming from his nose, and he was actually still crying! His face was red. Tazio took the pieces into his arms, and he left the cafeteria. Mary and Matthew followed. Bella glared at her brother. Lars felt bad now. What has he done...

Tazio went to his locker, and put the pieces of the music box in there. He slid down his locker and laid his head on his knees. Matthew and Mary kneeled down beside him. "Hey are you okay?" Mary asked, patting his head. "I'm sorry about what Lars did to your Music box…" Matthew said quietly. Tazio looked up, glaring. "Thanks, but you can go…" Tazio said, looking away from the two. They looked at each other, then at the Italian. "But-" "JUST GO!" Tazio yelled at Matthew, who got up. Mary followed Matthew as they walked back to the cafeteria. Then someone familiar walked down the hall. "Hey Tazio, why so down? Your baby's box get destroyed?" The person who claimed to be Dominik said. Tazio wanted to kill him, but he didn't have any rage, he didn't want to kill anyone any more. The demon stopped. "Hey why aren't you trying to kill me?" The demon asked, going back to their regular voice instead of using Dominik's. Tazio sighed. "I don't want to…" he said, beginning to sob again. The demon rolled their eyes and walked over to Tazio. "What the hell is wrong with you! There is no use of me torturing you if you aren't filled with rage! Come on! Strike me!" The demon started yelling, picking Tazio up by the collar. The demon dropped the Italian, noticing that he was crying. The demon knew who was going to be here soon. "Shit…" it ran down the hall, disappearing. "Why did it…" Tazio said, looking up to see the three people he would least expect being here standing before him.


	11. Chapter 10

(Tazio pov)

It was Akuma, her husband I think his name was Shi something. And the third person, actually I couldn't tell. His hair covered his eyes. His hair was pink, but it was very spikey. Bangs covered his eyes. He wore a white robe with gold trim. The long sleeves of the robe covered his hands, but he offered me a hand as I tried to get up. I took his hand as he pulled me from the ground. "Tazio are you alright?" Akuma asked me, I nodded, but I wasn't okay, I was terrible. "He's lying miss… you know that right?" The man said, and she nodded. "I know what Satsuji did… so this is why I'm giving you him!" She took the man by the shoulders and shoved him in front of me. "Daniel, you know Tazio right?" She said, and I stared. Was that Daniel? Why the hell is he with Akuma? He is supposed to be dead! "Yes miss…" he said, and he smiled at me, moving his bangs out of his eyes. "He will protect you from Satsuji's outburst, so protect him well Daniel!" Akuma said, she sounded like his mother. "Come on or you will miss your class!" Daniel said, grabbing my arm and running off. He was supposed to be dead…

(No one pov)

"He took his physical form already, right?" Akuma asked Shi, who only nodded. "I hope Daniel will be able to protect him from Satsuji until we can get her back…" Akuma said. Shi grabbed Akuma's arm and began walking down the hall.

When Tazio looked at Daniel again, his hair was still as pink and spikey as ever, but last time he remembered, Daniel had black hair. He put that at the back of his mind as he looked at Daniel's clothes. Instead of the robe, he wore pink pants, and Pink turtle neck and a pink beanie. _Whats up with him and pink?_ Tazio thought as Daniel stopped in front of the History room. He opened the door and the teacher looked at him. "Daiki! You finally decided to join us… and Tazio Vargas the new student am I correct?" The teacher looked from Daniel to Tazio, and Tazio nodded weakly. He was confused. He was positive his name was Daniel… who the hell is Daiki? Tazio looked at Bella, who was sitting at the back of the classroom, drawing something on a bunch of … Photos? He couldn't tell but she was planning something. He sat down next to Daniel as he led them to two seats at the corner of the classroom. Tazio didn't pay attention, but he did see the paper ball that was thrown at the back of Daniel's head.

Then Another

Then Another…

Tazio felt his stomach turn as if he was to just stand up and beat the living shit out of the person who was doing that. Tazio kept watching as Daiki who smiled nonchalantly as they started throwing pencils, paper planes that had messages written on them. While the teacher's back was turned to the board, he grabbed one of the planes as he heard some kids whisper 'No! Don't read that it isn't for you!' Tazio read it anyways.

_Dear faggot,_

_I see that you got a new boyfriend, I bet he will be as fun to torture as you! You are so boring, see you later faggot!_

(Tazio Pov)

I balled up the plane and threw it over my shoulder. I felt my anger swelling up inside me again. Daniel is so nice, he donated his heart to a worthless piece of sinful garbage like me, I still don't understand how he's alive though, but it just made my blood boil! I began scratching words into my desk. I didn't even care when the teacher pointed at me to answer a question, then the class laughed when I didn't reply. I'm going to end up killing someone at the end of the day.

School was over Daniel sat next to me as I waited for Lovino. I looked over at him. "How are you still alive?" I asked him, and he giggled. "I'm still dead! Aki-sama just gave me a new physical form!" He said. I was going to ask why people were throwing those notes and objects at him, but Akuma and Shi came. People stared at Daniels' 'Parents'. "Hello Daiki!" Akuma said, Shi just looked away. Daniel stood up and waved. "Bye bye Tazi!" Daniel said to me, then walking off with Akuma and Shi. I listened while people talked about Akuma and Shi. I sighed and stood up. "Bunches of bastards…" I whispered as Lovino screeched to a stop. I opened the door and got in the car smiled. "Tazio are you okay?" Lovino knew I was about to break something. I opened my bag to show the broken music box. He gasped, but I just chuckled. He caught the sadness in my voice, it was sort of shaky. "WHO IS THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS I WILL BURN DOWN HIS HOUSE AND SKIN HIM ALIVE MOTHERFUCKER WILL EAT SANDPAPER!" Lovino started banging on the wheel, but I just sighed. "Lars did it, just take me home I am tired…" I said, Lovino nodded, and he started driving like a maniac.

When I walked inside, I saw Romana yelling at Romeo. "What the fuck are you two yelling for?" Lovino yelled, stomping over to see why they wouldn't just shut up. "He was talking shit about Disney Junior!" Romana said, pointing to Romeo, and you could hear Feliciano giggling in the other room. "Because it is shit! Who the fuck mistakes a jet for a baby lion!" Romeo said, jerking his hand toward the television. Lovino smacked the back of Romeo's head. "Don't talk shit about Disney Junior!" Lovino said, then walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Romana. They were watching Little Einsteins… Oh dear god…

Feliciano came out of the room, he was hiding in and smiled. "Ve! Did you hear what Mary did to Lars?" Feliciano said, and I tilted my head. "What did she do?" I asked, and Feliciano took out his phone and showed us a video. "She beat the living hell out of Lars!" The video ended with Mary walking off and Lars lying on the ground. Tazio giggled, because the bastard got what he deserved. "Matthew sent me the video!" Feliciano smiled.

I sat on the couch playing my Monster hunter game, and someone knocked at the door. "Someone get that…" I said, too busy focusing on my game. Ivano opened the door. "Tazio it's for you!" Ivano said over his shoulder, a bit of irritation in his voice. I turned off my game and threw in at Feliciano. "KEEP THAT SAFE FRATELLO!" I yelled as I walked over to the door that Ivano closed. "Well…" I said, and I opened the door to see Daniel holding up a poorly drawn lion's mask. "ROAR!" He howled, and I literally smack the nonsense out of him. Honestly, that almost gave me a heart attack. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I Shrieked, and I could just fucking feel that fucking smug ass face Romana is giving me. "BE QUIET!" Lovino said, throwing a cup at the back of my head. "HE SCARED ME FRATELLO SHUT UP!" I said, closing the door behind me as Daniel started giggling. "You jerk! Why are you here?" I questioned, and he hugged me. .Fuck. I looked at him and he looked up at me. "You are supposed to protect me from your fucking sister or whatever! Not flirt with me!" I hit him on the head and he started wailing like an animal. "Will you stop…" I muttered, covering his mouth. "Why… are you here?" I said, and he swiftly stopped crying and smiled. "I just wanted to hang out!" he stated, and I rolled my eyes. "As long as I can ask you this question… why were people so rude toward you?" Daniel turned to me and smiled. God, how can someone smile so much? "I dunno!" He said, and I face palmed. "Why did they have you protect me…" I whispered quietly so he didn't have to hear. Apparently, this kid had the ears of a bat.

(Noone pov)

Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked at Tazio. "I'm sorry that I'm so annoying…" He said, and Tazio turned around on his heel. "Huh?" He walked towards Daniel who stopped smiling and had a more stern on his face. "You know I can find out a way to get Satsuji out of your hair a lot quicker so I can get out of your way too…" he said, and Tazio rolled his eyes. "No thanks, it's more fun this way…" Tazio smiled and patted Daniel's shoulder. Daniel pointed to the police cars that surrounded the area before them. "Whats going on up there?" Daniel asked, Tazxio shrugged, and they began to run toward the ruckus. When they got close enough, they looked over the police car. "Someone got- Hey isn't that Shi over there?" Daniel looked over to where Tazio pointed and Shi had Kazuhiko on his shoulders. "HEY! SHI-SAN!" Daniel yelled, waving his arms wildly. When Shi noticed, he had a face of complete terror. Daniel stopped. "I wonder who died…" Tazio said boredly. "I check!" Daniel said determinedly. "Wait i-" Before Tazio could fix his error, Daniel had already jumped over the police car and he was looking under the white sheet. "I wonder who-" Shi began backing up alittle. A police man turned around and stopped taking to the witness and saw that Daniel was just staring at the body. "Hey kid! Get away from there!" He yelled, but Daniel started wailing like an animal again. Kazuhiko held onto Shi's head. "Kid! I said get away from that!" The police man started waddling (Yes waddling) over to Daniel. Tazio jumped off the police car and ran over to Daniel. Tazio grabbed Daniel from behind. "Sorry sir…" Tazio muttered. Daniel started kicking. "I'm going to kill her! Let go of me damn you!" Daniel elbowed Tazio in the stomach and ran back over to the body. "She can't be dead! This bullshit!" Daniel started shaking the corpse. "Wake up Mutti!" Wake up you idiot!" Daniel began punching the corpse. "Kid calm down!" The cop tried to pry him off, but Daniel kept wailing. "Why would she do this to her own mother…" Daniel said, Kazuhiko pulled on his father's hair. He wanted to go home. Shi nodded, and began walking away.

Tazio got Daniel off of the body, and eventually dragged him back to his house. He still doesn't know who it was. When he opened the door, it looked like a party! There was a lot of people there, but they weren't drinking and flipping shit. Nobody noticed when Tazio pulled the wailing Daniel up the stairs. He kicked the door opened of his chipped blue painted room and sat Daniel on the bed. "Calm down here I'll get you some… pink lemonade or some shit…" Tazio left the room. He walked down the stairs. "The fuck are you people lookin at?" Tazio said, the whole bad touch trio including Arthur, Mary, Matthew, Alfred, and Ludwig were crowding the stairs. "Tazio did you drag a boy into your room?" Francis asked, following him to the fridge. "Shut up…" he whispered, grabbing a can of pepsi from the fridge. "Tazio just tell us bro!" Alfred bellowed, and Tazio just walked up the stairs. "Shut up…" he said. "Why Is the a boy in your room! Just tell us!" Mary yelled, and Tazio turned around. "ZITTO! SHUT UP!" Tazio screeched, opening the door to the room and shutting it in their faces. Antonio grabbed the handle, and it shocked him. "Ow! It shocked me!" he cried, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Stupid Spaniard.." Arthur whispered as her went to tuen the knob. It shocked him again. "Ow what the bloody hell!" Arthur yelled, and Daniel opened the door. "Can I help you?" he hissed, and Everyone backed up. "Um, we were just going to-" Matthew started but Ludwig stared. "DANIEL WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR HAIR BLUE? AND WEREN'T YOU DEAD?!" Ludwig screamed, and Daniel eeped. He shut the door quickly and Gilbert started kicking the door. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" HE Yelled. Everyone knows how devastated he was when he found out Daniel died.

Meanwhile, inside Tazio's room.

"Who's body was under the white sheet?" Tazio asked. Daniel looked away. "It was…"

**Oh look, a cliffhanger kids! Everyone hates cliffhangers! Then why do they have them daddy? Because there are sick people out there son… very sick.**


	12. Chapter 11

Daniel was interupped, Gilbert successfully broke the door down. That when Lovino appeared. "Bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" He shrieked, Gilbert turned to looked at the Italian, that gave Daniel and Tazio a chance to slip out the window. "Go!" Tazio whispered as Daniel reached for the branch closest to the window. By the time Daniel slipped out, Gilbert turned back to the room. "Where is he?" He said as he stormed over to the window. Lovino stood at the doorway, looking confused as ever. "ANTONIO COME GET YOUR MENTAL FRIEND UP FUCKING HERE!" Lovino yelled down the stairs. Tazio started panicking, he threw the closest item to him (A hoodie) and threw it in Gilbert's face before following Daniel out the window. He shut the window as soon as Gilbert got the hoodie off his face. Gilbert opened the window, and Tazio and Daniel were already gone. Before he could turn around, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. Suzune kicked him. "STOP BEING INSANE AND STOP BREAKING DOOR IDIOT!" She yelled, and she left the room. Lovino was covering his mouth to stop from laughing. Gilbert limped out of the room, and Tazio crawled over to the window and looked. They were gone. "Come on!" Tazio whispered to Daniel, but his gaze was focused to the ground. Bella was walking up to the front door. "Dude it's just Bella! She won't hurt anyone!" Tazio sighed, but Daniel jumped out the tree while Bella opened the door. Tazio hung off the tree watching the scene that played before him. "GET OUT OF HERE DEMON SPAWN!" Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs. Lovino looked over Bella's shoulder. "Fuck you caught me…" Bella turned around and put her hands in the air. Tazio fell out of the tree when he noticed who it was. "Let the weird one go!" Daniel said, and Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She said, and there was a puf of smoke. Tazio crawled over to the door and shut it. "OW THE HELL BASTARD!" Lovino screa,ed through the door, but by the time the smoke cleared, the demon was gone. Daniel looked around, but she was literally no where to be seen. Until someone screamed. Of course it was Feliciano. Daniel tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then there was another scream. It was Francis. Daniel started kicking the door. Now, excuse my language but THIS is when shit gets real. Lovino screamed. Tazio got up from the ground ignoring his minor concussion, and he head butted it, only to get a more serious one, but it got the door down. Tazio walked into the scene of a white hair woman in a black trench coat about to plunge the knife down into Lovino, and Tazio got more pissed than ever before. Feliciano was cowering in Ludwig's arm's in the corner, Francis was most likely in the closet, but Romana was no where to be seen. She was upstairs with Antonio, Gilbert, and Mary. Alfred was squished under Lovino. Tazio kicked the demon off his beloved brother. "I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Tazio yelled, everyone scrambled upstairs, but Satsuji threw a knife, but it only skimmed Ludwig's sleeve. Daniel pulled a gun out of his sleeve. "You were always a bastard!" The demon screeched. But Daniel grabbed her by the collar. "HOW COULD YOU KILL AKUMA!" He yelled, but she just chuckled. Such a cold soul…

Bullets and daggers were flying through the air. The room was painted with blood, but that didn't stop them. Until one of the three of them dropped dead, that is when the battle would end. Luckily, Satsuji didn't noticed Gilbert, who was fighting the urge to go help his brother. Tazio, however, was not going to let her get away with her life. Almost killing her brother is when he gets very serious. "Gilbert get the hell away from the stairs!" Romana whispered, but he couldn't hear her, when that dagger hit his brother he darted down those stairs. Daniel was perfectly fine, he could deal with it. "GILBERT WHAT THE HELL!" Daniel yelled. Satsuji turned around and smiled. Daniel and Tazio were just abit too late when Satsuji threw the dagger at Gilbert.

_Shit…_ Gilbert thought as the dagger closed in. He closed his eyes, but he only was pushed to the ground. When he opened his eyes, not too far away was a body. With dark brown hair. To make sure he knew who it was, he looked up at Tazio. He was about to be sick. Satsuji was just laughing. Tazio grabbed the demon by the back of her head, and slammed it into the wall. "HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert and Daniel exclaimed, but Feliciano just hopped down the stairs and checked on Lovino. Tazio, on the other hand, kept banging her head into the dry wall. He wasn't going to stop until he saw brains. "DIE!" He exclaimed as he kept smashing her bloodied face into the wall. That's when someone opened the door. It was Shi. He casually walked into the home, pried the angered filled boy off Satsuji. Her body was limp, but she wasn't dead. But it doesn't mean she wasn't hurt. Daniel was forced to hold Tazio back. "I HOPE HER SOUL ROTS!" He screamed as Shi just walked back out. Daniel let go of Tazio, and he just fell down. He crawled over to Lovino. He promised he protect his brother. He kept poking the body. Everyone came downstairs to Tazio poking Lovino. He was in a state of shock. His brother wasn't dead, but he didn't know that. He waited until the ambulance came, and he followed them to the hospital. He didn't leave his brother's side for anything. Not even when the doctors wanted to stitch up the wound left my the dagger, he just sat there.

When was Lovino going to wake up?


	13. Chapter 12, Those Memories

**Flashback chapter!**

Tazio poked his head through the door. He still was confused. Was his father playing hide and seek? He didn't know where he was. His car was still in the driveway, so that couldn't be the case. The three year old keep looking around the house, but his father wasn't there. It hurt Lovino so much to see his younger brother do this. Tazio was just ecstatic that Lovino was having a big birthday party, but now the child looked as if he wanted to break down and cry. Lovino had to tell him. Lovino had to tell him that their father was dead and he wasn't coming back, he wasn't playing hide and seek either. "Fratello!" the seven year old whined. Feliciano stopped and noticed Tazio. He was now waddling up to his older brothers. "Lovi, Feli, have you seen dad?" he said in a sad tone. The older brother's exchanged glances. Feliciano ran. "Bastard…" Lovino mumbled as he put his hand on Tazio's head. "Lovi whats going on?" Tazio asked. "Nothing… it doesn't matter any more…" the older Italian said, petting his brother's head. "Dad… might be back later! He isn't home right now…" Lovino felt bad for lying to his brother, but he couldn't tell him the truth. Tazio looked down. "Okay… Can we go to the park?!" Tazio said hopefully. Lovino put a finger on his chin. "Hmmm, sure!" He said, and the Lovino grabbed Tazio's hand and walked out the door.

At the park, the two sat in the sand box and started making a castle. It was turning out good actually, until a thirteen year old boy decided to step on it. "Oops sorry!" He said sarcastically. Lovino growled. "You fucking bastard!" Lovino yelled, pushing the kid down. Tazio stared as the boy got up. "You little bitch…" he said under his breath as he picked Lovino up by the hood of his jacket. "CHIGIIII!" He screamed and the boy began to shake him. Tazio started to panic. He looked around and found a large stick. "Put him down you jerk!" Tazio said, and the boy dropped Lovino. "Heh, what are you gonna do squirt?" he said, and Tazio hit him in the leg with the stick. That's when people started noticing the fight. When the boy fell down, Tazio began hitting him harder, in the face! "Stop!" Lovino said, and the eight year old dropped the weapon. Lovino grabbed his little brother's hand and began running. Tazio looked back to see a woman mourning over her son's injuries. "It's not like he's dead…" Tazio said quietly. Then the eight year old realized something.

* * *

When they got back home, they sat on the couch. "Hey fratello?" The child looked up at his ten year old brother. "Yeah, what?" He said. "Is papa dead?" Tazio asked, and Lovino looked away. "So he is." Tazio said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Tazio stood on the couch and hugged his brother. "It's okay!" Tazio reassured him. He understood that he didn't want to see him cry over the loss of their father. "Lovi! Tazio!" Romeo said from his room. "You got to come see this!" he said. Tazio and Lovino exchanged looks, but then got up and went to Romeo's room. Feliciano and Romeo were standing on the bed looking out the window and they saw a moving truck. "Someone's moving in!" They both said. "Let's go meet them!" Feliciano said. Lovino rolled his eyes but in the end they were peeking through the bushes.

* * *

"There! Theres a kid we can talk to!" Romeo said quietly, pointing to the kid sitting in the grass and pulling it out of the ground. Feliciano grabbed Tazio and Lovino's hands and jumped through the bushes. Romeo jumped in after. They boy with messy brown hair looked over to see the four Italians coughing up leaves. "Ciao!" Tazio said. The boy smiled. "Stupid bastard…" Lovino said to himself while his younger brothers went over to the new kid. "Hi what's your name?" Romeo said excitingly. He was literally bouncing up and down. "My name is Antonio! What's yours?" Antonio looked at the three. "My name is Romeo, that's Feliciano, that's Tazio and- hey where's Lovino?" The trio turned around and pointed to the boy who looked around. "why the fuck are you pointing at me?!" Tazio then ran over and pulled his big brother to Antonio. "This is Lovino!" he said adorably. Lovino grimaced at him. "Where are you from? Can you speak Italian? Do you like pasta? How-" Feliciano was pouring questions onto Antonio until Lovino put his hand over his mouth. Antonio still answered the questions. "I'm from Spain, not that much, and sure!" Romeo and Lovino looked at him shockingly. "You understood all of that?!" they both said. Antonio nodded. Tazio looked over and saw a car driving toward their house. "Guys! Nonno is here!" Tazio said gleefully. Romeo waved at Antonio. "Bye!" he said, running after his brothers. For some reason, they decided to jump through the bushes again. Those four were going to be happy when they heard what was going to happen next!


	14. Chapter 13

**Back on track with in normal time!**

Tazio laid his head on Lovino's bed. He fell asleep there. Even if the doctors tried to move him, he was glued to his brother's bed. The decided that the best way to get him out was to call someone from home.

* * *

Tazio was drug back home by Daniel. The doctors had begged him to leave but the Italian wouldn't budge. Daniel dropped Tazio on the couch after dragging him inside. Feliciano went with Ludwig to some place, Romeo went to go hit on some chicks with Francis, Romana, Ivano, and Suzune and their cat and dog went somewhere with Antonio, so the house was empty.

"Why did you bring me back here, Daniel?" Tazio said, looking at Daniel over his shoulder. He was sitting on the couch. Tazio was forced to change when he got back, so now he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans. He had taken the bandages off his eye and put on an eye patch. Daniel was wearing a black fedora with a white sweater and white skinny jeans.

"Well, the doctors called and no one else was here so they told me to pick you up… and I did…" The German felt alittle uncomfortable under Tazio's glare. "I'm sorry…" Daniel said, looking down at his shoes. Tazio sighed and looked away from Daniel. "I thought it would be better if you got away from Lovino…" Daniel said, and he sat as far away from Tazio as possible. He thought that Tazio was mad at him. "Thanks, I guess it was a good idea…" Tazio said, laying his head on the back of the couch. Tazio then decided to pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Daniel tensed up. "Hey you are too young to smoke! You are only fourteen!" Daniel cried, and Tazio corrected him. "I'm fifteen, my birthday was yesterday, and I don't care…" Tazio said, taking out a lighter and lighting one of the cigarettes. Daniel pouted and threw a pillow at the Italian. "You Dummkopf!" Daniel said, and Tazio smiled. "I know I am!" He said, putting the cigarette in his mouth. Daniel sighed and slumped down into the couch. Tazio smiled and put out the cigarette. "There happy?" He said, and Daniel looked at him. "Thanks… do you wanna go for a walk?" Daniel said, standing up and smiling. Tazio sighed and laid his head on the arm rest. "You dragged me from my brother's side for a walk?" Tazio whined, groaning in displeasure. Daniel looked down. "I'm sorry…" Daniel said, looking down and blushing. "I just thought it would be good for you..." Daniel said, and Tazio stood up. "Shut up, I'll walk with you…" Tazio muttered, grabbing Daniel's hand and walking out the door.

"Ow! Can you loosen your damn grip?" Daniel whined. Tazio let go of Daniel's hand. Daniel grabbed Tazio's waist and leaned against his back. "I didn't say let go…" Daniel said in a seductive manner. Tazio's face turned as red as a tomato as he pried the boy's hands from him. "Shut up.." he said plainly.

* * *

The two kept walking, but in an awkward silence, but Daniel sort of liked it. But it all ended when they passed an alley way. "Hey!" someone called and the two looked in the direction that the voice came from. It was actually not just one person, it was three. They were thugs. Tazio sighed and grabbed Daniel's hand and kept walking. They heard the footsteps of the thugs behind them, but they kept walking. That's when one of the men pulled Daniel from Tazio's grip. "Hey!" Tazio spun around to see Daniel with an unamused look. "Give me you money or the girl gets it!" the thug said, and Tazio sighed. "Seriously?" Tazio took a few steps forward. He stuck his hand inside his vest and pulled out a knife. Daniel wasn't shocked that he carried them around. "Let him go and I won't kill you, okay?" Tazio was tired, he didn't feel like it at all but they were touching Daniel. The men laughed, but a little nervousness in their voice. Daniel thought this was a good chance to slip out of the man's grip. "Hey!" he said as Daniel grabbed Tazio's hand. "Good…" Tazio muttered as he put the knife away as they continued their walk. The men stood in shock. They weren't even scared. One of the men decided to shoot Daniel. Daniel fell down. Tazi bent down and poked him. "Get up you idiot…" he said, and Daniel giggled. "Okay Tazi~!" Daniel said as he pounced up and hugged the Italian. The thugs were confused again. Tazio glared daggers into the men as he tried to get up. Daniel wouldn't let go. Tazio looked back up at the men and hissed at them. They ran away like little bitches. "Get the hell off me!" Tazio yelled as Daniel kept his arms around Tazio's neck. "No you got me shot! I deserved to be carried!" Daniel whinned. Tazio sighed. "I have been shot and ran over what you want doesn't matter!" Tazio yelled, and Daniel still didn't let go. Tazio groaned. "Fine!" Tazio said, picking up Daniel and turning around to go back home. "Yay!" Daniel cheered as he was carried back to Tazio's house. The bad part was, they passed Romeo and Francis on the way back.

"Tazio?" Romeo called from across the street. Tazio sighed and waved. Francis and Romeo ran across the street. "Why are you carrying Daniel?" Francis asked, and Tazio looked away. Daniel tightened his grip around Tazio's neck and smiled. "Because he loves me!" Daniel yelled. Tazio's face turned red. "Shut up!" Tazio whispered/hissed. Romeo and Francis laughed. "Tazio do you really love him?" Romeo said in a slightly annoying voice. Daniel sighed. "For the love of god I'm not a boy!" Daniel yelled. Francis, Romeo, and Tazio all looked confused. "But weren't-" Daniel put his hand over Tazio's mouth and whispered in his ear. "Remember when I told you that Akuma gave me a new body?" Daniel said, and Tazio's face turned red as he dropped Daniel. Tazio began walking away from the girl. "Bye! Tazi! Wait up!" Daniel called as she chased the Italian back to his home.

* * *

Tazio kicked his door open and laid on his couch. Daniel followed him inside and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Tazi…" Daniel said quietly. "I'm not mad at you, dammit…." Tazio said as he sat up. Daniel smiled happily and jumped on him. "YAY!" Daniel cheered as SHE hugged him. "Get the hell off me…" Tazio muttered as he took the knife out of his vest and set it on the table. "But I thought you loved me!" Daniel cried. Tazio blushed even more. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled, and Daniel only got closer. "You know you want me!" Daniel said, and Tazio looked away. "Fine, if you won't make a move, I will!" Daniel said loudly. "Wait, what?!" Tazio yelled.

What the hell was Daniel doing?!


	15. Chapter 14, Today is a Shocking Day

The next morning, Tazio woke up in his room with a large headache. "Motherfuckers…" Tazio mumbled as he answered his phone. "TAZIO FUCKING VARGAS!" Lovino screamed through the phone. Tazio groan as he sighed and replied. "Yes Fratello?" he said boredly. "You better not have fucked anything up! I'm coming home today!" Lovino yelled into the phone, and Tazio smiled alittle. "Okay…bye…" Tazio said and he threw his phone across the room. But when he sat up, he noticed another body in bed.

* * *

(Somewhere else in the world)

"So did I tell you what Tazio did last night?" Romeo said to Feliciano as they sat on the couch. "Ve, what did he do?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You know Daniel?" Romeo said, smirking alittle. Feliciano nodded. "Well, we found out that he is actually a she, so he was carrying her home and when I went upstairs to check on him, they were sleeping in the same bed, I think they were naked because there was clothes scattered around the room, but you know how dirty his room is." Feliciano now had his eyes wide open. "Ve, are you serious Romeo?" Feliciano said. "Hell yes I'm serious!" Romeo said, and Feliciano giggled.

(Back upstairs)

Daniel was lying beside Tazio. Tazio covered his mouth and blushed furiously. Daniel began stirring around in his bed. "Oh my fucking god!" Tazio said loudly, enough for Daniel to wake up. "Tazio…." Daniel said, and she lied back down. "I'm fucking pissed now…" Daniel said darkly. Tazio pouted. "Why?" Daniel said, slightly irritated. "Because, you-" "Stop! I understand don't fucking say it!" Tazio stopped Daniel from finishing her sentence. Tazio sighed. What the hell did he do?

**Later**

Tazio finally decided to get out of bed. He walked down the stairs in the same vest, pants, and white shirt he wore yesterday. Those, the shirt was alittle ruffled. "Where the hell is Romana Ivano and Suzune?" Tazio said tiredly. "They are still with Antonio" Romeo said, giggling slightly. "Whatever…" Tazio mumbled as he sat down next to Romeo. "So, where's Daniel? She never came downstairs…" Romeo began smirking. "Shut up! Bastard!" Tazio yelled, and right after he said that, Daniel came walking down the stairs in one of Tazio's shirts. Feliciano and Romeo turned around but Tazio just blushed. "I told you!" Romeo yelled at Feliciano, and Feliciano giggled. "Hey Tazi did you use protection?" Feliciano said, and Romeo began laughing. Now it was Daniel's turn to blush. Romeo and Feliciano covered their mouths. "Ooh so you didn't!" Romeo said, staring at Tazio who was standing up. "I'm going to go get Lovino from the hospital…" Tazio said, and the three nodded. "See ya later!" Daniel said, and Tazio rolled his eyes. "W-whatever…" Tazio said, closing the door.

* * *

As soon as Tazio and Lovino got back, Tazio hugged him, again. When they walked inside, Gilbert, Antonio, Romana, Ivano, and Suzune where there, "Oh damn it…" Tazio muttered as Lovino sighed. "What the fuck are you bastards doing inside my house?!" Lovino yelled at Gilbert and Antonio. "That's not important!" Gilbert said, trying to cover his laughter. "GILBERT DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT!" Tazio said, walking over to punch the bullshit out of Romeo. "Say what? That you got my sister pregnant or you started smoking?" Tazio threw the nearest thing at Gilbert. One of Romana's teddy bears. "You bloody bastard!" Tazio screamed. Daniel had finally put on her normal clothes, but she had on of Tazio's scarves. "Come on Daniel we have to go!" Tazio said as he grabbed her arm and left.

"So what the fuck are you talking about potato bastard?" Lovino asked, sitting next to Romana on the couch. Romeo and Feliciano began snickering. "Daniel got knocked up by Tazio ohh it's so fucking hilarious! You don't even know man…" Romeo said, leaning onto his brother and laughing. Ivano and Suzune sighed. "You are a goddamn idiot Romeo…." Ivano said a little loudly. "Well…" Romeo said, thinking of a comeback, but failing.

Tazio dragged Daniel all the way to the school yard. "Can you stop dragging me It hurts!" Daniel whined, and Tazio rolled his eyes and put the little german onto his back. "Danke Tazio…" Daniel said quietly as the managed to get inside the school. Tazio then droped Daniel. "Hey that fucking hurt!" She whined as she got up and held Tazio's arm. "Just come the hell on or we will be late for class!" Tazio yelled, dragging Daniel to their first period class.

* * *

During class, they still threw things at Daniel, even though he was a she and it was okay for her to do the things she does. Tazio honestly knew what he did, he just didn't want to turn all mushy. He was unnaturally close to Daniel though. He was overprotective also.

Daniel looked at Tazio, and she was confused. A while ago he really didn't care for her, but now he's all over her. "God you are so confusing..." Daniel said as they were walking back home from school. "I know!" Tazio said smiling. When he opened the door he didn't talk to anyone he was ran to his room. Dragging Daniel. "What the hell are you doing?!" Daniel yelled as Tazio kicked his door shut. He dropped Daniel on his bed and sighed. "Tazio what in the hell are you doing?!" Daniel said, she was worried about Tazio. Tazio sighed. "Please tell me they were kidding…" Tazio said as he sat next to Daniel. "Um…" Daniel said, shuffling around alittle. Tazio groaned as he laid back onto his bed. "God damn it Daniel…" He said quietly as he rose up again and looked out the window. He stared for a while and he turned to Daniel. "What's wrong Tazi?" She asked, and Tazio turned pale. "God damn it…" Tazio said angrily as he opened the door to his room. "LOCK THE FUCKING DOORS!" Tazio screamed down the stairs. Daniel was even more confused. "Whats wrong Tazi?" She asked as Tazio pulled her towards the window. "She's back!" Tazio said, and Daniel gasped.


	16. Chapter 15 Those Memories

(Flash Back Chapter)

**Sorry for being so... unactive people of the world... forgive me i had things to do. This was all i could give you.  
**

* * *

When the boys got back into their house, the hugged their grandfather, Roma. He was strange, of course, but they loved him. "Nonno, why are you here?" Romeo asked. He laughed. "I'm staying with here with you for now on, of course!" he said happily. The boy giggled in excitement. They didn't know why they couldn't go stay with him but it was okay. "We met the new kid who is moving in next door!" Feliciano said loudly. "Whats his name, Feli?" He asked, and Feliciano began bouncing with Romeo. "His name is Antonio!" He said. "And he's from Spain!" Romeo added. "Did Lovino become friends with him too?" He asked, but Lovino huffed. "He's a Spanish jerk…" He muttered, and Tazio giggled. "He almost did…" Tazio said, and their grandfather laughed. "That's Lovino for you!" Romeo said, hugging Lovino.

"Don't forget about Feliciano and Lovino's birthday!" Tazio yelled. Feliciano usually loves having a big party, but Lovino locks himself in his room all the time. "He promised he'd stay for something else instead of the cake!" Romeo said. "Are you going to bring your girlfriend too, Lovino?" Roma joked, but he turned redder than you can imagine. "Bella isn't my girlfriend she Is just my friend, who is a girl…" Lovino protested. But then there was a knock at the door. Lovino answered. When he opened, Bella and Antonio were standing there. "Hi Lovi!" They said at the same time, and Lovino just wanted to slam the door in their face, but they walked in already. Bella ran over to Tazio. "Aw! It's your brother! He's so cute!" She pulled his cheek and he started to whine. "Oh you must be Lovino's Girlfriend!" Roma said, winking at Lovino. "Yup! My name is Bella!" She said, putting her hands behind her back and smiling. "And you must be the new boy Antonio!" He said, turning to the boy with the curly brown hair who was talking to Romeo and Feliciano. "Yup!" He simply said, shaking the man's hand before returning to his chat with the two brothers. "So are you going to Feliciano and Lovino's birthday party?" Roma said to break the silence. "Birthday party?!" The two said. Lovino never told them and Feliciano forgot. "Nonno!" Lovino yelled, pouting. "YES WE ARE!" Antonio said, jumping in excitement. Was it really going to be that great of a day?

* * *

Today was the party. Lovino was sitting next to Feliciano, but pouting. He didn't want to be there. Ludwig, Gilbert, the real Dominik, and Kiku were there for Feliciano. Bella, Lars, Antonio, and Francis came for Lovino, even though Lovino didn't invite them. The cake was fairly large. Tazio stared at it forever. He loved cake. They played all types of party games, like pin the tail on the donkey which Lovino refused to play because he said he wasn't going to touch a donkey's ass, freeze tag which Lovino had to keep un-freezing Antonio because he kept forgetting the rules, and hide and seek. God, it seemed like a fun day. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Hours of fun later, they began opening gifts. Kiku's sister made the boys both plushies of themselves, Ludwig and Gilbert got them a card (Ludwig bought it, but Gilbert forgot and asked if he could write his name on it.) Dominik got them toy instruments, Bella got them both a shirt, Antonio got them both Tomato pillows, and Francis got them both a new video game. Lovino instantly loved that Tomato pillow. Feliciano started telling Roma about the plushie, but he didn't look so well. He stopped moving. Feliciano thought he was asleep, so they went on and played with their gifts. Remember when I told you guys nothing could go wrong? Well that was a lie.


End file.
